Et le démon s'éprit de l'ange
by A-loves-L
Summary: Zach commence vraiment a se sentir seul, il voudrait se trouver une petite amie, un jour alors qu'il discute avec Sephiroth il fait la connaissance de Cloud un jeune milicien, et alors c'est le coup de foudre pour Zack. Mais, Cloud l'aime t-il lui aussi?
1. Le premier regard

_**Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange**_

Titre:

Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange

Chapitre:

premier regard

Couple:

ZackxCloud (ILS SONT TROP LOVE!!) (il a de la chance Zack, lui au moins il a la joie de vivre, moi c'est a peine si je peux encore me sentir vivre en ce monde pourri T_T )

Auteur:

ALovesL

Notes:

Zack a toujours tendance à comparer Cloud a un chocobo, et tout la monde a tendance a comparer Zack a un chiot XD.

Mais, personne n'a jamais songé que Cloud pourrait comparer Zack a un démon et lui a un ange ^^.

* * *

premier regard

La tour de la compagnie Shinra à Midgar, la capitale du pays, la bas sont appliqués beaucoup d'expériences a partir de la mako, c'est aussi grace a cette énergie mako que le soldat existe. Le soldat est un groupe de guerriers, il existe trois catégorie de soldat: les troisièmes classes, les deuxièmes classes et les premières classes la plus puissante de ès peu d'homme font partie de cette catégorie: Angeal l'homme a l'épée broyeuse ( mais tout le monde le surnomme le radin, car il refuse catégoriquement de dépenser un sous pour faire réparer son épée si elle s'abime voilà pourquoi il ne l'utilise jamais ), Génésis l'amateur du livre LOVELESS et également le petit ami d'Angeal ( lui on le surnomme le rat de bibliothèque car il ne quitte jamais son livre des yeux ), Sephiroth le héro, et notre idole à tous le superbe Zack Fair qui possède également une épée broyeuse la même qu'Angeal son mentor, grand, beau avec des cheveux bruns coiffé en pique, des yeux bleux azur, toujours souriant avec la joie de vivre, mais il est également incapable de se concentrer pendant les entrainements, et il est toujours surexité voilà pourquoi on lui a donner le surnom de «chiot». Tous les quatres sont de très bon amis, Zack s'entend aussi très bien avec Tseng, Reno et Rude les turks et ils sont aussi de très bon amis, et il y a encore Aerith la meilleur amie du brun, elle est marchande de fleur dans Midgar, son ami vient souvent l'aider quand il en a le temps c'est à dire quand il est pas en mission ou a la guerre.

Et ce jour la, Zack est effectivement avec Aerith, elle entretenait les fleurs pendant que son ami s'occupait du chariot qu'il avait construit pour elle. Pendant ce temps la ils parlaient de tout et de rien.

Aerith-Dis moi, ca marche le travail en ce moment?

Zack-Oui, oui ca va, Angeal est dur en ce qui concerne l'entrainement, Génésis commence sérieusement a me gaver avec son LOVELESS et Sephiroth est toujours autant pris dans son travail de général, sinon tout va bien.

Aerith-Alors tout va toi, tu n'as aucune nouvelle «conquête»?

Zack-Non, en ce moment je ne cherche plus vraiment a jouer a ce genre de petit jeu. Mais par contre, je commence a me sentir un peu seul...faut vraiment que je me trouve quelqu'un.

Aerith-Tu as quelqu'un en tête?

Zack-Non, pas vraiment.

Aerith-J'espère que tu trouveras vite la personne avec laquelle tu partageras ta vie, tu le mérite bien mon ami.

Zack-Merci, Aerith.

Aerith-Hihi, il n'y a pas de quoi.

Plus tard dans la journée, le jeune homme reparti en direction de la tour Shinra après un coup de fil de Sephiroth. Quand il arriva dans le bureau du général, il y trouva également Angeal et Génésis qui se tenaient par la main, leurs doigts entrelacés, l'homme au cheveux argentés quand a lui était assis a son bureau. Dés qu'il vît Zack, il prit la parole.

Sephiroth-Zack, ne t'avais-je pas dis d'arriver a 16h précise?

Zack-Tu m'excusera, mais tu m'a appeler a 15h45, et le temps que je sorte des taudis pour venir ici ca fait une sacré marche.

, si je t'ai appellé c'est parce qu'une troupe de soldat a besoins d'aide et malheureusement pour toi tu es le seul élément de libre, donc nous t'envoyons toi.

Zack-Je vois, et ou dois-je aller?

Sephiroth-A Junon, une troupe de monstres a fait irruption dans les environs de la ville il y a quelque temps, nous avons envoyé plusieurs hommes la bas, mais il semblerait qu'ils soient plus nombreux que nous le pensions.

Angeal-On m'a désigné pour t'accompagner, on ne sera pas trop de deux 1ere classe pour contenir la situation.

Génésis-Promets-moi de faire attention, reviens sain et sauf.

Angeal-Tu n'as pas de souci a te faire, je reviendrais.

A ces mots, Génésis déposa ses lèvres sur seules d'Angeal qui ferma aussitôt les yeux. Et, bien entendu, Sephiroth ne put s'empêcher d'en placer une.

Sephiroth-Hey, allez faire ça ailleur, il y a des hétéros au alentour.

Génésis-Quel rabat-joie tu fait, et au fait merci d'avoir gacher une scène aussi passionnée que celle ci.

Sephiroth-Mais de rien, le rat de bibliothèque.

Génésis-De quoi?!

Zack-Vos geules tous les deux, c'est pas le moment de vous engeulez.

Angeal-Le chiot a raison, ce n'est pas le moment de se chamailler.

Zack n'appréciait pas beaucoup quand son mentor l'appellait le chiot, mais il s'y était habitué après tout ce temps passer ensemble. Le couple, s'adressait des petits sourires, ce qui avait pour sale manie d'atristé Zack qui rêvait depuis pas mal de temps deja de trouver une petite amie.A ce moment précis de la conversation un jeune homme frappa a la porte, tous se retournèrent et decouvrir un garçon pas très grand, l'air fragile, mais incroyablement beau, il avait des cheveux blond coiffée en pique, des yeux bleu comme le ciel et la peau blanche comme de la neige,il portait un uniforme de la milice de la Shinra, quand il vît que tous ses supérieurs le regardait il se mît aussitôt au garde a vous.

Le jeune homme-Euh...excusez moi de vous dérangez en plein débat mon général, mais...

Sephiroth-Qui es-tu, annonce-toi.

Le jeune homme-Oh...excusez moi, je suis Cloud Strife, un des nouveaux miliciens.

Angeal-Bon, si tu es nouveau il est normal que tu ne connaisse pas encore les règles.

Génésis-Que viens-tu faire ici? Ces couloirs sont interdit aux miliciens.

Cloud-Je le sais monsieur, mais, mon supérieur ma demander de venir chercher le dossier des nouvelles armes, pour nos entrainements.

Sephiroth-Ah, oui, on m'avait dit que quelqu'un passerait dans la journée pour récuperer ce dossier, attend une seconde je vais le chercher.

A ces mots, Cloud s'approcha du bureau, et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte se placa a côté de Zack, comparé a lui, le blond était vraiment petit, le brun lui donnait a peu près 15 ans pas 1ère classe ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ce garçon, il le trouvait a la fois, mistérieux, timide, fragile et...iréèllement beau. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il trouvait ce Cloud beau, ce n'était pourtant pas dans ces habitudes de penser ce genre de chose

Pensées de Zack «Mais...mais pourquoi est ce que je suis si fasciné par lui?!Vraiment ça fait trop longtemps que je suis seul, je commence a penser n'importe quoi!».

Cloud, attendait patiement que son général revienne avec les documents, il était vraiment géné d'être le centre des conversation dans cette pièce, lui qui était d'ordinaire si discret et si distant voilà qu'il sa met a attirer l'attention sur lui. Mais, il fût encore plus géné quand il remarqua que l'homme qui se tenait a ses côtés l'observait avec attention.

Pensées de Cloud «Qui est cet homme? Pourquoi me regarde t-il de cette manière? Il est plutôt beau...Phhhhh, il a pas bientôt fini de m'observer? C'est génant...surtout quand c'est une personne aussi belle qui vous détaille des pieds a la tête...EEEHHH, pourquoi je rougis a cette pensée moi?! C'est rien du tout...»

Zack, remarqua la petite rosée qui lui était monté au joues, il était vraiment mignon dans cet état la...soudainement, Cloud tourna légérement la tête croisant ainsi le regard du brun. Celui ci fût un peu surpris de ce regard, mais il ne détourna pourtant pas la tête, ils continuèrent de s'observer l'un l'autre, ils eurent tous deux l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Mais pourtant, ce magnifique échange fût brisé par l'arrivée de Sephiroth tenant les dossiers dans ses mains.

Sephiroth-Voila les documents, apporte les tout de suite a ton supérieur.

Cloud-Hein? Euh...oui tout de suite mon général, merci.

Sur ce Cloud se saisit des papiers que lui tendait son supérieur et sans alla en jettant un dernier regard sur Zack, celui ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le petit visage tenté de rouge du jeune garçon qui venait de s'enfuir. Un silence s'imposa dans la pièce, silence qui aurait déjà été briser par Zack, Angeal ne put s'empêcher de s'imquiéter devant la calme peu habituel de son élève.

Angeal-Zack? Tu es sur que tu te sens bien?

Zack-Hein? Ah, oui tout va bien...

Angeal-Tu es devenu bizarre quand ce garçon est entré, tu le regardais, et tu es devenu encore plus bizarre quand il t'as rendu ton regard.

Génésis-C'est vrai ça...

Zack-...Je...Je crois que...

Sephiroth, Angeal, Génésis-...Oh, non Zack, ne nous dit pas que...

Zack-Je...Je viens de voir un ange...

* * *

Voilà, la fin du premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus...ralala Zack a eu un coup de foudre comme c'est beau ^^.

Laissez moi des commentaires s'il vous plais.


	2. Tête en l'air

_**Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange**_

Titre:

Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange

Chapitre:

2.Tête en l'air...

Couple:

ZackxCloud (ILS SONT TROP LOVE!!) (il a de la chance Zack, lui au moins il a la joie de vivre, moi c'est a peine si je peux encore me sentir vivre en ce monde pourri T_T )

Auteur:

ALovesL

Notes:

Zack a toujours tendance à comparer Cloud a un chocobo, et tout la monde a tendance a comparer Zack a un chiot XD.

Mais, personne n'a jamais songé que Cloud pourrait comparer Zack a un démon et lui a un ange ^^.

* * *

_Chapitre 2.Tête en l'air..._

Zack, après son entretient avec Sephiroth, Angeal et Génésis...et sa légère entrevue avec le jeune Cloud, se retira dans sa chambre pour réfléchir un peu a la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il s'allongea sur son lit a deux places et commenca à regarder le plafond comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, il n'en revenait toujours pas, à l'instant...dans le bureau de Sephiroth...il avait eu...le coup de foudre pour Cloud. Mais, pourquoi lui? Il est vrai qu'il était incroyablement beau, mais... c'était un garçon, tout comme lui. C'était vraiment impossible... mais, quoi quand y réfléchissant bien Angeal et Génésis étaient en couple tous les deux, et pourtant cela ne dérangait personne, donc on ne peut pas vraiment dire que les relation entre hommes ne sont impossible. Zack en était bien conscient, mais, lui il avait eu ce genre de relation qu'avec des femmes jusqu'à ce jour, et comment allait-il l'annoncer a ses amis? Avec Aerith et Kunsel son meilleur ami qui est deuxième classe au soldat cela ne poserait pas de problème, eux ils comprendraient et ils m'encourageraient... mais, les autres, comment allaient-ils le prendre? Zack réfléchi un instant, et il décida de d'abord annoncer la nouvelle a Kunsel, et ensuite, il irait trouver Aerith pour lui en parler. Il sortit donc de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau de son ami, quand il arriva la bas il le trouva assis derrière son bureau en train de lire une tonne de dossier.

Zack-Salut, Kunsel.

Kunsel-Oh, salut Zack, tu vas bien?

Zack-...Si on peut dire...

Kunsel-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? C'est rare de te voir avec une tête pareil.

Zack-Tu es occupé donc je repasserais plus tard.

Kunsel-Non, non ne t'inquiète pas je viens de terminer.

Zack-Ok, ca te dirait d'aller dans un café, la ou aucun autre membre du soldat ne nous entende?

Kunsel-Ok.

Zack accompagné de son ami Kunsel, sortit donc de la tour Shinra et se dirigea vers un petit café, ils s'asseyèrent a une table et commandèrent, quelques minutes plus tard la serveuse leurs apportaient leurs cafés. Et ce fût Kunsel qui prit la parole le premier.

Kunsel-Tu dois être sacrement mal en point...

Zack-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Kunsel-Parce que la serveuse est belle comme un coeur et pourtant tu ne t'es même pas donner la peine de lui faire du charme.

Zack-Ah bon?... Tu sais, je crois que je vais arrêter de draguer toutes les filles qui passent et laisser tomber les conquêtes...

Kunsel-Zack c'est vraiment toi?! Tu es sur que tu n'as pas de fièvre?!

Zack-J'ai pas de fièvre, mais je sais bel et bien malade.

Kunsel-Comment ça?...Ne me dis pas que...

Zack-J'était dans le bureau de Sephiroth en plein brefing pour ma prochaine mission et a ce moment la...quelque chose d'incroyable c'est produit...je suis tombé amoureux.

Kunsel-Zack...c'est...c'est formidable! Je veux tout savoir, qui est l'heureuse élue?

Zack-Ben, c'est justement ça le problème...

Kunsel-Plait-il?

Zack-...Ce n'est pas «l'heureuse élue» qu'il faut dire...mais plutôt «l'heureux élu»...

Kunsel resta un long moment sans rien dire, il n'en revenait pas...a l'instant, son ami venait de lui avouer qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un homme... Zack qu'en a lui en voyant la regard que lui lancait son ami avait baisser la tête pour regarder la tasse de café qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Au bout d'un long moment, il osa enfin ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

Zack-...Tu...es choqué?

Kunsel-Non, mais c'est juste que...c'est tellement surprenant.

Zack-Je sais, je m'en étonne encore moi même...

Kunsel-Et qui est ce?

Zack-Un milicien qui est arrivé cette année, il s'appelle Cloud, il est blond avec des yeux bleux ciel...

Kunsel-Quoi lui?

Zack-Tu le connais?

Kunsel-Oui, enfin de vue, je ne lui est jamais parler mais, je m'en souviens car ce n'est pas souvent qu'on croise une personne avec des cheveux blond...

Zack-J'avoue que la, tu n'as pas tout faut, c'est vrai que c'est une couleur extrémement rare.

Kunsel-Tu as discuté avec lui?

Zack-Non, mais, il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et j'ai put témoigner qu'il rougissait pendant qu'on se regardait, j'ai trouvé ça tellement craquant.

Kunsel-Je vois...tu veux mon avis?

Zack-Ok.

Kunsel-N'essaye pas de le trouver et de le brusquer, essaye plutôt d'agir naturellement avec lui et attends que les choses se fassent, mais, je pense que tu devrais aller en parler a Aerith, elle pourra certainement te conseiller mieux que moi.

Zack-Oui, tu as raison, je vais faire ça, bon a plus Kunsel.

Kunsel-A plus.

Sur ce, Zack se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le chemin qui menait aux taudis de Midgar. Mais, quand il se retrouva seul, il commenca a regarder les nuages, et pensa aussitôt a Cloud...

Pensée de Zack«Cloud...cela signifie nuage en anglais...c'est un joli prénom».

Zack ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu a cette pensée, pendant tout ce temps, il ne regardait pas du tout ou il marchait et fallit bien se cogner la tête plus d'une fois. Quand il arriva enfin dans les taudis, il marcha vers l'église ou se trouvait Aerith, il marchait et pendant ce temps la il ne fesait que penser a Cloud, il se demandait ce que le jeune homme blond avait pût penser de lui au moment même ou il avait croiser son regard. Quand il ouvrit la porte de l'église, Aerith lanca un «Bonjour Zack» qui tira celui ci de sa rêverie, mais quelle tête en l'air il fesait.

Zack-Rebonjour Aerith.

Aerith-Rien qu'a voir ta tête, je suis sure que tu as une nouvelle extraordinaire a m'annoncer.

Aerith connaissait bien Zack, elle arrivait a décripter chacune de ses actions, et cet attitude de tête en l'air lui fesait bien comprendre que son ami avait quelque chose en tête. Zack alla donc s'assoir a côté de la marchande de fleur et commenca a lui conter sa rencontre avec le jeune Cloud.

Zack-Voile toute l'histoire.

Aerith-Mmh...et bien...tomber amoureux comme ca d'un autre homme...je dois avouer que je suis surprise, mais je suis contente pour toi...et si j'ai bien compris tu voudrais que je te donne des conseils afin de le séduire, c'est bien ça?

Zack-Oui, enfin, si cela ne te dérange pas.

Aerith-Mais pas du tout voyons, mais, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que la meilleur solution pour le faire tomber dans tes bras c'est de rester toi même.

Zack-Kunsel ma dit la même chose.

Aerith-C'est parce que justement c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux a faire, si tu essaye de l'impressionner en fesant n'importe quoi, il sera normal qu'il te repousse.

Zack réfléchis, et finit par repondre qu'il fera cela. Sur ce, il quitta Aerith après l'avoir remercié et rentra dans sa chambre a la tour Shinra, car le lendemain il devrait se mettre en route pour sa mission.


	3. Un démon?

_**Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange**_

Titre:

Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange

Chapitre:

démon...?

Couple:

ZackxCloud (ILS SONT TROP LOVE!!) (il a de la chance Zack, lui au moins il a la joie de vivre, moi c'est a peine si je peux encore me sentir vivre en ce monde pourri T_T )

Auteur:

ALovesL

Notes:

Zack a toujours tendance à comparer Cloud a un chocobo, et tout la monde a tendance a comparer Zack a un chiot XD.

Mais, personne n'a jamais songé que Cloud pourrait comparer Zack a un démon et lui a un ange ^^.

* * *

_ démon...?_

Remontons un peu en arrière, pendant que Zack fantasmait sur «l'ange blond» qu'il venait d'appercevoir, qu'a bien put penser Cloud? Quand ils se regardaient tous les deux, il l'avait trouvé beau...même très beau, mais il était persuadé que si cet homme l'avait regardé c'était inuquement car il devait le trouver bizarre comme les autres miliciens. Il était unutile de se faire des films comme quoi il aurait put le trouver attirant, après tout un garçon aussi banal que lui ne pourrait intérrésser personne: Cloud Strife, 15 ans, originaire de Nibelheim, pas de père, il a était 1er de sa classe dans toutes les écoles ou il est allé...mais en ce qui conserne son physique il est le premier en partant de la fin, il a la mauvaise habitude de rougir pour un rien...et il y a aussi le fait que...il n'a jamais eu un seul ami, pas un seul dans toute sa vie. Et, même si ce soldat l'avait regardé autrement que les autres, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pensait pas la même chose... Après ces quelques réflexions, Cloud apporta le dossier que le général Sephiroth lui avait donné a son supérieur, celui ci le remercia et lui dit qu'il pouvait disposer car comme ses compagnons il avait quartier libre pour le restant de la journée. Cloud se retira donc dans sa chambre, tous les autres nouveaux miliciens y était déjà, quand il ouvrit la porte, tous ses camarades lui lançèrent un regard des plus noir, le blond décoda ce regard pour un «Alors la lopette, t'as put voir le bureau du chef de tes propres yeux? Et peut être même voir et parler avec d'autres soldat de 1ère classe!!!!»Le pauvre garçon savait que ses compagnons lui ferait regretter cette action soit en lui piquant ses vêtements quand il sera sous la douche ou soit en le mettant a la porte le forçant ainsi à dormir dans les couloirs. Mais, il ne prêta aucune attention a cela, il alla directement s'assoir sur son lit et commenca a réfléchir...il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser a sa rencontre avec ce soldat, il revoyait le sourire qu'il lui avait adressé avant qu'il ne s'en aille, cela le fît fortement rougir, et cela n'échappa pas aux autres occupants de la chambre, au bout d'un moment l'un d'eux osa s'approcher de lui et lui adressa la parole.

Milicien A-Euh...Cloud?

Cloud-...

Milicien A-CLOUD?!

Cloud-Hein...que...quoi?

Milicien A-C'est bon, tu es reveillé?

Cloud-Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Milicien A-Ecoute, je sais que d'habitude je ne m'interrèsse pas vraiment a ton état mentale tout comme les autres, mais la...tu semble encore plus absent que jamais...il s'est passé quelque chose dans le bureau du général?

Cloud-...Non, il ne s'est rien passé...

Mlicien A-Pas la peine d'essayer de mentir, tu ne sais même pas faire semblant, réponds a ma question qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

Cloud-...

En fait Cloud ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il s'était effectivement passé dans le bureau du général, sa rencontre soudaine avec ce soldat de 1ère classe, le regard qu'ils avaient échangé, son sourire...et cette vague de sentiment qui avait déferlé en lui a ce moment la...il restait assit sur son lit avec ses yeux dans le vide, vraiment il n'avait décidemant pas envie parler de tout cela a qui que ce soit, et surtout pas aux personnes qui lui pourrissait la vie.

Milicien B-Arrête, tu vois bien qu'il ne tient pas a parler de ses petites histoires personnelles.

Milicien C-Tu te mets a respecter Cloud maintenant?

Milicien B-Non, mais je crois que la on devrait le laisser tranquille, t'as vu la tête qu'il fait?

Milicien C-La je dois dire que tu n'as pas tout a fait tort...

Tous les miliciens décidèrent donc de laisser Cloud tranquille pour aujourd'hui, il pût donc prendre sa douche et dormir dans son lit bien tranquillement. Et bien entendu, toute la nuit Cloud réfléchi a cette journée, il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela...devait-il oublier toute cette histoire et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, ou devait-il accepter la triste vérité qui était qu'il avait envi de croire que ce soldat avait éprouvé de l'affection envers lui... il ne savait pas quoi choisir, cette situation était des plus stressantes pour lui... mais, en tout cas il était sur d'une chose...

Pensée de Cloud«Il ressemblait a un chiot avec son sourire... mais, moi je dirait plutôt...un démon...? Oui, un magnifique démon...aussi beau que des flammes dansants dans la nuit éclairée par les étoiles...et voilà que je me mets a faire des métaphores...mmh, finalement, peut être que je devrais essayer de le retrouver et entamer la conversation avec lui...je...je voudrais tellement le connaitren savoir qui il est. C'est décidé, demain je partirais a sa recherche et je lui parlerai, si il me repousse, cela voudra dire que je me suis trompé et il me suffira d'oublier toute cette histoire.»

A cette pensée, le jeune homme bond s'endormi dans un sommeil profond, un someil dont il ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans l'armée, il dormit paisiblement, et ce fût le bruit de son réveil qui le réveilla, et c'est avec une joie immense qu'il alla prendre son petit déjeuner, quand il arriva devant la cuisinière elle ne pût s'empêcher de remarque que Cloud souriait ce qui n'était pas habituel, et elle lui sorti sans aucune hésitation un «Vous êtes bien plus beau quand vous souriez , vous devriez le faire plus souvent», Cloud lui répondit par un sourire amical. Il alla donc s'assoir a sa table habituelle, sous les regards ébéttés des autres miliciens, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'ils pouvaient voir Cloud heureux, ils se demandaient vraiment pourquoi il était aussi content. Le blond pouvait entendre les remarques que ses compagnons murmuraient, mais, il s'en fichait tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de trouvé au plus vite cet homme et de discuter avec lui. Au moment même ou il allait entamer son repas, quelqu'un se posta en face de lui et déposa son plateau, en demandant d'une voix douce mais également timide.

???-Excuse-moi, je peux m'assoir avec toi, il n'y a plus de place ailleur alors...

Cloud-Oui, bien sur.

???-Eh, mais tu es Cloud, c'est bien ça?

Cloud-Euh, oui mais...comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

A ce moment, Cloud leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, et écarquilla les yeux quand il vît que l'homme qui venait de pronnocer son nom n'était autre que l'homme qu'il espérait tant voir.

Cloud-Vous...vous êtes l'homme qui était dans le bureau du général hier, non?

Zack-Oui, c'est bien ça, je m'appelle Zack, Zack Fair.

Cloud-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, .

Zack-Oh non, pas de «vous» ou de «» avec moi, tu me tutoie et tu m'appelle Zack, compris?

Cloud-Euh, d'accord...Zack.

Cloud rougit a cette déclaration, il ne s'attendait pas a se retrouver en face de la personne qu'il souhaitait voir... du moins pas maintenant...les brouhaha des autres membres du soldat et autres miliciens doublèrent de volume. Quand a Zack, il avait fait expres d'arriver plus tard pour avec peut être une chance de revoir Cloud, il voulait entamer une conversation avec lui, mais il ne savait pas par ou commencer, et c'était visiblement la même chose pour le jeune blond, finalement, Zack fût le premier a ouvrir la bouche.

Zack-Alors, ton supérieur ne t'as pas engeuler quand tu lui a ramener le dossier?

Cloud-Non, non pas du tout.

Zack-Tant mieux.

Cloud-Et toi? J'ai vu que le général te regardait d'un oeil mauvaix quand je suis parti, ce n'était pas de ma faute j'espère.

Zack-Non, rassure toi, c'est parce que j'était totalement dans la lune quand il ma adresser la parole.

Cloud-D'accord...je suis content.

Zack étonné par cette réponse, leva les yeux vers lui, et de nouveau leur regard se croisèrent et se perdirent, totalement absorbé dans les yeux de l'autre, mais encore une fois, leur échange fut interompu, mais cet fois par le téléphone portable de Zack, celui-ci décrocha et commenca a parler avec son interlocuteur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Zack referma son téléphone et se retourna vers Cloud.

Cloud-Qu'est ce que c'était?

Zack-On m'avait confier une mission pour aujourd'hui, mais on vient de me la retirer.

Cloud-Pour...pourquoi?

Zack-Je ne serais soit disant pas dans mon asiette en ce moment...et je dois avouer que c'est a moitié vrai...

Cloud-Comment ça?

Zack-Ah non, c'est rien...

Cloud-...

Sur ce, le repas se termina dans le calme, ils ne se parlèrent plus, mais, ils étaient tous deux sur d'une chose...Zack est un magnifique démon et Cloud est un bel ange blond.


	4. Rapprochement

_**Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange**_

Titre:

Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange

Chapitre:

premier regard

Couple:

ZackxCloud (ILS SONT TROP LOVE!!) (il a de la chance Zack, lui au moins il a la joie de vivre, moi c'est a peine si je peux encore me sentir vivre en ce monde pourri T_T )

Auteur:

ALovesL

Notes:

Zack a toujours tendance à comparer Cloud a un chocobo, et tout la monde a tendance a comparer Zack a un chiot XD.

Mais, personne n'a jamais songé que Cloud pourrait comparer Zack a un démon et lui a un ange ^^.

* * *

_Chapitre _

Après avoir dégusté chaque minute durant lesquelles il déjeunait avec Cloud, Zack se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de Sephiroth, a sa grande surprise le général ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce. Cela étonna fortement le soldat, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sephiroth de se trouver ailleur que dans son lieu de travail, le brun commenca donc a faire le tour des endroits ou Sephiroth était suceptible de se trouvé, il demanda a toutes ses connaissances s'il l'avait vu, mais tous répondèrent qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Zack se demanda donc si il allais vraiment pouvoir poser sa question a son camarade qui était, «Pourquoi m'a tu retiré la mission, je suis en super forme pourtant!!!», mais c'est vrai quoi, il est tombé amoureux certe mais cela ne voulait pas forcement dire qu'il se sentait mal...l'argenté ne répondait même pas au téléphone. Fatigué de toutes ces recherches, il s'en retourna vers sa chambre, il s'assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et commenca a penser...il se demandait ou pouvait bien se trouver son supérieur...il lui avait dit qu'il ne partait pas pour Junon donc logiquement il devait se trouver dans le coin, mais ou? C'était la question... d'après le peu que Sephiroth avait bien voulut lui dire, c'était Génésis qui partait a sa place. Zack, s'appuya un peu plus contre la vitre et cessa de réfléchir, il se contentait maintenant de regarder le paysage, la magnifique vue sur Midgar. Mais quelques secondes plus tards sont regard de tourna ves son téléphone qui venait de sonner. Il décrocha et entendit la voix d'Angeal.

Angeal-Zack?

Zack-Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit?

Angeal-Ecoute, je suis désolé qu'on t'ai retiré la mission, mais cela valait mieu pour toi.

Zack-Comment ça? Je me sens super bien.

Angeal-Mmh...dis moi, ce garçon...comment s'appelle-t-il encore?

Zack-Cloud?

Angeal-Oui, c'est ça. Tu était avec lui ce matin au petit déjeuner?

Zack-Oui.

Angeal-Qu'as-tu ressenti pendant ce temps?

Zack-C'est quoi cette question?...et bien, je me suis senti bien...heureux.

Angeal-Bien, et maintenant, tu n'es plus avec lui?

Zack-Non.

Angeal-Ok, alors que ressents-tu maintenant?

Zack-...Je...j'ai comme un vide dans la poitrine...

Angeal-Voila, c'est justement pour cela qu'on ne t'as pas laisser venir...il n'y a rien de pire sur un champ de bataille qu'un homme en manque d'amour.

Zack-Je vois...bon, merci Angeal...a très bientôt.

Zack raccrocha donc et s'en retourna vers sa fenêtre. A ce moment précis, il était déprimé, ce que n'était pas habituel chez lui. Cloud quand a lui, n'était pas pleinement satisfait, mais il était déjà heureux d'avoir put connaître le nom de la personne qui l'intriguait, et il était content aussi d'avoir put partager son repas avoir lui. Ses camarades n'arrêtaient pas de lui demander pourquoi il était aussi heureux, mais il ne répondait pas trop occupé a flotter sur son petit nuage.

Pensée de Cloud«J'ai passé un exellent moment avec lui, je me suis senti heureux quand il est venu s'assoir a ma table, même si mon coeur battait a la chamade...mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus la...même si je souris, j'ai comme un vide dans la poitrine je me sens vraiment mal. Je peux donc en arriver qu'a une seule et unique conclusion... maintenant j'ai la certitude de deux choses: la première c'est que de tous les soldats c'est lui le plus gentil que j'ai pus rencontrer, la deuxième est que je suis follement et incontestablement amoureux de lui...»

Cloud rougit comme une pivoine a cette instant, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose dans sa vie toute entière, et il ne savait pas comment la prendre. Il ne s'attendait pas a ce que Zack partage ses sentiments, mais il voulait au moins pouvoir devenir ami avec lui et rester a ses côtés, cela suffirait emplement au jeune homme blond. A ce moment précis quelqu'un frappa a sa porte, il alla ouvrir lui même vu qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce a ce moment précis, quand il ouvrit il rougit en voyant que la personne qui venait lui rendre visite n'était autre que Zack. Zack adressa un sourire amical au blond, celui ci l'invita a entré mais le brun déclina la proposition, le blond lui demanda ce qu'il venait faire ici.

Zack-Oh rien, je passais dans le coin et je me suis dis que je pourrais peut être passer te rendre une petite visite amical.

Cloud-Je vois...

Zack-Dis moi Cloudy...

Cloud-Co...comment tu m'a appellé?

Zack-Ben...Cloudy, c'est mignon je trouve, en fait j'hésitais entre Spike et Cloudy lequel te conviens le mieux?

Cloud-Cloudy, ça ira...

Zack-D'accord. Voilà je voulais te demander si tu avais du temps libre maintenant.

Cloud-Euh... oui je ne reprends l'entrainement que demain alors.

Zack-Cool, alors ça te dirais d'aller se boire un café tous les deux, j'ai rien d'autre a faire de toute facon.

Cloud-Hum...difficile de resister a une telle proposition, c'est d'accord.

Zack-Super!!!

Cloud se dépécha de prendre son manteau et rejoigna Zack, a peine se mirent ils en route que le brun commenca a lui parler de tout et de rien, le blond ne disait rien mais l'écoutait attentivement et lui adressait des sourires ce qui était assez rare chez lui. Dés qu'il fûrent sortit de la tour ils partirent vers le secteur 8, ils s'intallèrent au même café que lorsqu'il avait discuté avec Kunsel la veille, et Zack ne put s'empêcher de lancer des petits sourires charmeurs a la serveuse, on ne peut rien y faire, on ne lutte pas contre sa vrai nature, ce geste envers cette demoiselle fît aussitôt grogner Cloud sous l'effet de la jalousie, le brun se retourna tout de suite vers lui et recommenca a lui parler comme il l'avait fait jusqu'ici, cloud se mît aussi a participer un peu a la conversation. Tous deux restèrent la un long moment, ils ne vîrent même pas le temps passer et ce n'est que vers la fin de la journée qu'ils retournèrent a la tour Shinra, quand ils entrèrent ils ne se rendèrent même pas compte que les regards étaient fixé sur eux. Zack raccompagna Cloud a sa chambre.

Cloud-Merci pour aujourd'hui Zack, c'était vraiment simpa comme sortie.

Zack-De rien Cloudy, c'est tout a fait normal entre nous.

Cloud-Plait-il?

Zack-Nous sommes amis, pas vrai?

Cloud-Euh...oui, nous sommes même de très bon amis.

Zack-T'as pas l'air vachement convaincu...

Cloud-C'est que c'est la première fois, je n'ai jamais eu d'ami avant alors, je ne sais pas encore très bien comment cela fonctionne.

Zack-Je vois, et bien dans ce cas la, on n'aura qu'a passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, et je te montrerais ce que c'est que d'avoir des amis.

Cloud-Euh...je ne suis pas sur que...

Zack-Mais si, je peux t'assurer que tu n'as rien a craindre.

Cloud-Bon, alors c'est d'accord.

Zack-Cool, alors je te revois quand tu auras du temps libre, d'accord?

Cloud-D'accord, je t'appelle dés que je sais quand je termine.

Zack-Ok, attends, je te passe mon numéro de téléphone.

Cloud-Ok, et moi je te donne le mien.

Après s'être échanger leur numéro de téléphone, Zack retourna dans sa chambre et Cloud retourna dans la sienne.

Pensées de Zack et Cloud«Tentative de rapprochement réussi, maintenant, il suffit juste de faire en sorte que notre relation aille beaucoup plus loin».


	5. Restons ensemble

_**Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange**_

Titre:

Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange

Chapitre:

ensemble

Couple:

ZackxCloud (ILS SONT TROP LOVE!!) (il a de la chance Zack, lui au moins il a la joie de vivre, moi c'est a peine si je peux encore me sentir vivre en ce monde pourri T_T )

Auteur:

ALovesL

Notes:

Zack a toujours tendance à comparer Cloud a un chocobo, et tout la monde a tendance a comparer Zack a un chiot XD.

Mais, personne n'a jamais songé que Cloud pourrait comparer Zack a un démon et lui a un ange ^^.

* * *

_ ensemble_

La nuit fût plus ou moins calme pour Zack, le lendemain matin il fût réveillé par la lumière du soleil qui venait de pénétrer sa chambre, il commenca par ouvrir un oeil puis le second, enfin il arriva a poser un pied par terre qui fût suivi par le deuxième. Dés qu'il fût debout, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il enleva ses vêtements et se glissa dans la douche et actionna le jet. L'eau commenca a couler tout le long de son corps, il profita éperdument de cette sensation qu'il aimait tant, il aimait sentir la douceur de l'eau couler sur sa peau, quand il sorti de la douche il se sécha, s'habilla et essaya de dompter un peu ses cheveux en pétard. Il sorti donc un peu plus tard de la salle de bain, alors qu'il s'appretait a aller prendre son petit déjeuner son PHS sonna, il décrocha et commenca a parler avec son interlocuteur.

Zack-Hallo? Première classe Zack Fair.

Sephiroth-Zack, c'est Sephiroth.

Zack-Ah, salut.

Sephiroth-Oui, salut.

Zack-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

Sephiroth-Que tu viennes me voir dans mon bureau.

Zack-Je n'ai même pas encore mangé.

Sephiroth-Et bien, viens dés que tu as fini de manger, salut.

Zack-Ouais, salut.

Zack raccrocha et mis son PHS dans sa poche. Par la suite il se dirigea vers le réfectoire, une fois son plateau en main il chercha un endroit ou s'assoir, finalement il trouva une place a la table ou il avait mangé avec Cloud la veille et comme il s'y attendait ce dernier se trouvait la son déjeuner déjà bien entamé. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et quand il fût assez près lui adressa la parole.

Zack-Bonjour, Cloudy.

Cloud-Tiens, bonjour Zack.

Zack-Tu vas bien?

Cloud-Oui, très bien et toi?

Zack-Ca va, mais...

Cloud-Ne reste pas debout, assis toi.

Zack-Ok, mais tu es sur que tu vas bien? T'as l'air fatigué.

Cloud-C'est vrai, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi...c'est qu'il fait froid la nuit.

Zack-Comment ça?

Cloud-Euh...tu promets de pas le répété?

Zack-Oui.

Cloud-Mes camarades de chambre étaient mort de jalousie du fait que je sois aller prendre un café avec toi...et du coup quand tu m'as laissé seul rentré dans ma chambre...ils m'ont tout de suite jetté dehors me forcant ainsi a dormir dans le couloir.

Zack-Mais...mais c'est injuste. Mais, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir dans ma chambre, tu aurais pu dormir dans mes appartements cela ne me dérange pas le moindre du monde.

Cloud-Je...j'y ai pensé mais...je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Zack-Promets moi que si cela t'arrive a nouveau tu viendras.

Cloud-Euh...tu es sur?

Zack-Bien sur.

Cloud-...Bon, d'accord...je te le promets.

Zack-Très bien, bon on mange?

Cloud-Hihihi, d'accord.

Zack n'entama pas tout de suite son repas, il regardait Cloud, il n'en revenait pas, il venait d'entendre son blondinet rire c'était la première fois. Zack sourit en se rendant compte que son ami avait un très jolie rire, christalin, tendre, doux...tout simplement charmant. Il fût tiré de sa rêverie par le regard interrogateur de Cloud, celui ci lui demanda s'il allait bien, le brun se contenta de répondre que tout allait très bien et commenca a manger. Une fois le repas terminer, Zack dit au revoir a Cloud et se dirigea vers le bureau de Sephiroth. Quand le général vît le brun arriver, il le salua et en vint droit au but.

Sephiroth-Zack, j'ai une tâche a te confier, ce n'est pas une mission.

Zack-Pourrais-tu développer s'il te plait?

Sephiroth-Je te demande d'entrainer les unités d'infanterie.

Zack-Quoi?! Attends, tu te fous de moi la?!

Sephiroth-Pas le moindre du monde, leur professeur actuel est tombé malade, alors c'est a toi que je le demande.

Zack-Pourquoi moi?

Sephiroth-Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a plus que toi de libre et que tu n'as rien d'autre a foutre que je sache.

Zack-Bon, ça va je vais le faire. Je commence quand?

Sephiroth-Tout de suite. Aller, vas dans la cour d'entrainement et appends leur a tenir un fusil.

Zack-Ils sont nul a ce point?

Sephiroth-Malheureusement.

Zack ne pouvant contredire un ordre, s'executa et sorti du bureau du général. Il se dirigea donc vers la cour et sur le chemin il essaya de se reconforter en se disant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être aussi nul que cela. Soudain, Zack se mît a penser a quelque chose.

Pensée de Zack«Attendez une seconde, si je dois entrainer les unités d'infanterie... cela veut dire que...peut être que je vais entrainer Cloud!!! Trop classe on pourra donc être ensemble tout le temps si c'est le cas!!!»

A cette pensée Zack accéléra le pas, manquant même de faire tomber Kunsel qui passait dans le couloir.

Kunsel-Hey, Zack regarde un peu ou tu vas!!!

Zack-Oups, désolé Kunsel.

Kunsel-T'as l'air pressé t'as un rendez-vous ou quoi?

Zack-Oui, je dois aller entrainer les unités d'infanterie.

Kunsel-Ah, ok...dis moi, tu l'as revu ton blondinet?

Zack-Primo: le «blondinet» s'appelle Cloud et secondo: oui je l'ai revu mais la j'ai pas le temps d'en parler aller, a plus.

Zack se remit donc a cavaler dans les couloirs, et quand il arriva dans la cour, tous les apprentis se trouvaient déjà la...il jeta un léger coup d'oeil pour vois s'il voyait Cloud, et a son plus grand plaisir il le vît en effet a l'écart des autres, la tête baisser, le sourire aux lèvres le brun hurla a tous de se mettre en ligne. Quand Cloud entendit la voix du supérieur qui allait remplacer leur instituteur, il s'étonna de reconnaître la voix de Zack, il releva donc la tête et vît le Soldat les bras croisés contre son torse, obéissant a son supérieur il alla se mettre en ligne avec ses camarades, et la Zack commenca a parler.

Zack-Je suis le première classe du Soldat Zack Fair, et ce sera moi qui vous entrainerait jusqu'à ce que votre instituteur soit rétabli. Et je préfère vous prévenir a l'avance, je ne serais pas tendre avec vous, au contraire je serai même assez sévère. Bon, pour bien commencer la journée vous allez me faire dix tours de terrain, et pas contestation sinon je vous fait faire une centaine d'accroupissement.

L'assemblée grogna un peu...sauf Cloud, au contraire il sourit il était vraiment content que ce soit la personne dont il est amoureux qui le commande, et ce fût le coeur léger qu'il commenca lui aussi a courir sous le regard attentif de Zack. Ce dernier était assez content de pouvoir ainsi rester avec son Cloudy, il observait ses apprentis avec attention et constata avec regrets qu'ils étaient tous aussi moux les uns que les autres...sans compter le jeune blond qui se fesait sans cesse bousculer par ses camarades.

Pensée de Zack«Non, mais ils ont pas bientôt fini de lui pourrir la vie...ça m'ennerve de les voir se moquer de lui comme ça, il leur a rien fait que je sache!!!»

Pensée de Cloud«Ils me bouculent comme a leur habitude, et comme d'habitude j'ai bien failli tomber deux ou trois fois...je tourne légérement la tête en esperant que Zack ne l'ai pas remarquer...mais visiblement c'est déjà trop tard, je le vois bien me regarder les sourcils légérements froncés, les dents serrées. C'est légérement embarrassant pour moi tout cela...mais, je suis heureux qu'il s'inquiète pour moi...»

Cloud rougit soudainement, et ne remarqua pas que l'homme juste devant lui s'était arrêté de courir sans le vouloir il se cogna contre lui et tomba en arrière. Il émit un léger gémissement de douleur et releva la tête pour voir que l'homme qu'il avait accidentellement bousculé le foudroyait du regard, il attrapa le col de Cloud et le souleva.

Milicien-Dis donc, espèce de tarlouse...comment as-tu eu l'audace de m'agresser?

Cloud-Je...je ne l'ai...pas fait...expres...je...je ne regardais pas...ou j'allais alors je...

Milicien-Alors comme ça tu était dans les nuages? Je ne connais qu'un seul remède pour te faire redescendre sur terre...un grand coup de poing dans la geule!!!

L'homme leva alors son poing et s'appreta a donner a Cloud la droite de sa vie, le pauvre blond en avait les larmes aux yeux, mais, il ne put même pas bouger son poing car la poigne ferme de Zack venait de lui saisir le poigné et lui ordonna de lacher Cloud, l'homme s'executa tout de suite, et pour toute réponse le brun donna une gifle a l'unité d'infanterie ce qui laissa les autres perplexes.

Zack-Je ne tolérérais pas ce genre de comportement dans mon cour, compris?

Milicien-...Bien compris monsieur.

Le milicien s'en alla donc et Zack s'avanca vers Cloud et lui tendit une main pour l'aider a se relever, le blond la saisit tout de suite.

Cloud-Euh...merci

Zack-Pas de problème.

Cloud-Tu ne risque pas de t'attirer des ennuis en ayant frapper cet homme?

Zack-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Aller, vas continuer tes tours de terrain, il t'en reste encore quatre a boucler.

Cloud-Compris.

Cloud quitta donc Zack pour retourner s'entrainer. A la fin de la journée, tous étaient complétement vanés et se retirèrent avec plaisir dans leur chambre, sauf le jeune blond, il était resté dehors avec Zack. Il savait pertinement que ses camarades ne le laisserait pas rentrer dans chambre si facilement après ce qu'il s'est passé, emporter par ses émotions il rougit et demanda finalement au brun.

Cloud-Euh...Zack?

Zack-Oui?

Cloud-Est ce que...

Zack-Mmh?

Cloud-Est ce que je peux...venir dormir dans ta chambre ce soir?

Zack-Hein?...euh, oui bien sur que tu peux...mais pourquoi?

Cloud-Après ce qu'il s'est passé aujord'hui...cela m'étonnerais beaucoup qu'ils me laissent entrer...

Zack-Je vois...et bien dans ce cas, je te conduit a ma chambre ce soir Cloudy.

Cloud-Merci, Zack.

Ils partirent donc tous deux vers la chambre du première classe, quand ils arrivèrent Zack proposa a Cloud d'aller prendre une douche, ce qu'il fît immédiatement, quelques minutes plus tard le blond revint encore trempé et ce fût au tour de Zack d'aller se doucher. Cloud demanda a Zack ou il pouvait dormir, et tout ce que le brun lui répondit fût «Hahaha, c'est quoi cette question? Il n'y a que mon lit donc nous devrons dormir ensemble je ne vois pas d'autre solution» Cloud était un peu géner de partager un lit avec quelqu'un, mais il ne fît aucun commentaire et se glissa lentement sous les draps. Quand Zack revint, ses cheveux ruisselaient encore et sans la moindre hésitation, il se glissa a son tour dans le lit et remarqua avec amusement que le blond dormait déjà a point fermé, il s'allongea, ferma les yeux et doucement, le sommeil l'emporta.

* * *

Désolée pour le retard -_-' c'est que j'était horriblement en manque d'imagination en ce moment... enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, laissez moi des commentaires s'il vous plait ^^.


	6. Protèges moi

_**Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange**_

Titre:

Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange

Chapitre:

èges moi...

Couple:

ZackxCloud (ILS SONT TROP LOVE!!) (il a de la chance Zack, lui au moins il a la joie de vivre, moi c'est a peine si je peux encore me sentir vivre en ce monde pourri T_T )

Auteur:

ALovesL

Notes:

Zack a toujours tendance à comparer Cloud a un chocobo, et tout la monde a tendance a comparer Zack a un chiot XD.

Mais, personne n'a jamais songé que Cloud pourrait comparer Zack a un démon et lui a un ange ^^.

* * *

_èges moi..._

Les premiers rayons du soleil pénétrèrent dans la pièce, éclairants ainsi le bureau pour enfin arrivés au lit. Zack grogna un peu quand il sentit l'intense lumière réchauffé sa peau mais, se calma aussitôt dés qu'il se rendit compte qu'un poid posé contre son torse l'empêchait de se lever. Ses yeux s'équarquillèrent et ses joues prirent une teintée rouge quand il s'apperçut que la personne qui dormait a ses côtés n'était autre que Cloud, il se souvînt donc qu'il l'avait invité a dormir dans sa chambre la veille mais, il n'arrivait toujours pas a se remettre du fait que le jeune blond se soit lové contre lui pendant la nuit. Le brun savait que son ami allait piquer une crise quand il se réveillerait dans cette position, mais malgrés cela il ne pouvait pas se résoudre a se séparer de lui, il se sentait horriblement bien comme ça, il le regardait dormir, il le trouvait tellement beau avec son petit visage d'ange encore endormit, quelque une de ses mèches blondes tombaient devant ses yeux fermés, ses si douces mains accrochés presque désespérément au tissu du tee-shirt du brun. Zack ne pût retenir un petit sourire devant tant de douceur et de faiblesse, et sans s'en rendre compte, il laissa une de ses mains caresser doucement ses cheveux. Cloud émit un petit gémissement de contentement et doucement ouvrit un oeil qui fût suivit du second. Quand il fût pleinement réveillé il se découvrit contre Zack, lové sur son torse, il rougit fortement avant d'émettre un cri de surprise, le brun rit un peu avant de répliquer.

Zack-Je savais que tu allais crier. Bonjour, Cloudy

Cloud-Oui, bonjour Zack. Mais, c'est...c'est pas drôle tu sais.

Zack-Il n'y a pas de mal a s'être serré contre moi pendant la nuit, n'importe qui en rêverait.

Cloud-Je...je suis désolé...j'avais pas prévu de bouger de cette manière pendant mon sommeil.

Zack-C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

Cloud-Ne pas m'inquièter, facile a dire.

Zack-Pourquoi t'en fait tout un plat, il n'y a pas de quoi être géné.

Cloud-Si, il y a de quoi l'être, parce que je...

Zack-Parce que tu?

Cloud-Je...je...non c'est rien oubli, c'est toi qui a raison je m'énnerve pour pas grand chose.

Zack parrut d'abord étonner de cette réponse, mais il n'insista pas et se leva immédiatement, Cloud fît de même. Quand ils fûrent tous deux habillé, Zack proposa a son ami d'aller déjeuner ensemble, ce qu'il accepta aussitôt. Ils marchèrent tous deux dans le couloir et sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent des camarades de chambre de Cloud, qui lui jettèrent un regard noir avant de s'avancer vers eux et de bousculer violement le blond, le brun le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol, mais prit dans son élan, Zack glissa tombant donc en arrière entrainent Cloud dans sa chute, une fois sur le sol, le blond se trouvant maintenant au dessus du brun, allongé sur son ventre.

Cloud-Euh...merci.

Zack-De rien.

Cloud- Et désolé pour ça.

Zack-T'inquiète pas, c'est pas de ta faute.

Zack se redressa un peu pour se retrouver finalement assit, Cloud se retrouva quand a lui a califourchon sur ses jambes. Le brun s'apperçut tout de suite que son blondinet était encore rouge de gêne, ce dernier ce décida enfin a lever les yeux vers Zack et une fois de plus leurs regards se croisèrent. Le brun était totalement perdu dans ses yeux bleux ciel il sentait son coeur battre a tout rompre, dans un élan de courage il leva une main qu'il posa avec lenteur sur la joue de Cloud, et délicatement commenca a rapprocher son visage du sien, le blond ouvrit les yeux plus que d'habitude quand il se rendit compte que son cher brun était sur le point de venir s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Pensée de Cloud«Qu'est ce qu'il fait? Pourquoi veut-il soudainement m'embrasser? Et surtout...pourquoi je ne l'en empêche pas?...Non, en fait la question ne se pose pas, j'ai vraiment envie qu'il m'embrasse, je décide donc de fermer les yeux et d'attendre que cela se fasse.»

Pensée de Zack«Alors que je rapproche de plus en plus mes lèvres des siennes, je m'appercois qu'il ne fait rien pour m'empêcher de l'embrasser, au contraire, ses joues prennent une couleur rosée et il ferme doucement les yeux. Je prends cela comme un signe d'abandon, Cloud...est ce que cela veut dire que tu m'aimes également? Il est tellement craquant quand il est comme ça...»

Zack n'est plus qu'a quelque millimêtre du visage de Cloud, quand il s'appreta enfin a saisir ses lèvres tent désirées, ils fûrent soudainement interrompu par une voix qui cria le nom du brun. Celui ci se retourna pour s'appercevoir que cette voix n'appartenait qu'a Angeal qui venait de rentré de sa mission, suivit de Génésis et de Sephiroth et qu'ils avaient observé la scène depuis le départ.

Angeal-Zack, peux tu me dire ce que tu étais en train de faire?

Zack-Euh...et bien je...je...

Génésis-N'est ce pas évident, il était juste en train de partagé un moment d'intimité avec l'élu de son coeur.

Cloud-Euh...

Angeal-Désolés vous avoir dérangé, mais on ne pouvait quand même pas laissé faire cela, dans une chambre cela n'aurait pas était un problème mais dans les couloirs quand même...

Cloud-Je suis effroyablement humilié...

Zack-Et tu n'es pas le seul...

Sephiroth-Parce qu'il t'arrive d'être humilié des fois?

Zack-Oh toi, le général de mes deux on t'a pas sonné.

Sephiroth-Tu sais ce qu'il te dis le «général de mes deux»?

Zack-Je t'emmerde!!!

Cloud-Zack? On était pas censé aller déjeuner la?

Zack-Oui, tu as raison Cloudy, allons-y.

Génésis-Cloudy? Tu lui as donné un surnom? Comme c'est mignon.

Zack-Ta geule.

Sur ce Zack et Cloud partirent en direction du réfectoire, ils prirent leur plateau et allèrent s'assoir a leur table habituelle, ils ne s'échangèrent pas un mot pendant toute la duré du repas, tous deux gêner par l'irruption soudaine des trois première classe. Par la suite ils se rendîrent dans la cour ou doit avoir lieu l'entrainement des unité d'infanterie. Ceux ci n'apprécièrent pas que leur souffre douleur vedête traine avec un Soldat d'aussi haut niveau que Zack. Mais, Cloud se moquait bien de se que pouvait dire les autres, s'il aimait bien être avec son ami cela ne regardait que lui. Vers la fin de la journée, Zack se rendit dans le bureau d'Angeal et comme il devait si attendre Génésis et Sephiroth se trouvait la-bas. Le brun ne perdit pas de temps et sans même les saluer commenca a leur crier dessus comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Zack-Pourquoi nous avez vous interrompu ce matin, a cause de vous Cloud ne m'a pas adresser la parole de toute la journée.

Sephiroth-Vous êtes tous les deux des hommes...cela risquerait de vous posez quelques problèmes...

Angeal-Tu m'excusera mais Génésis et moi même sommes tous deux des hommes et cela ne nous pose aucun problème.

Sephiroth-Bon, admettons que je n'est rien dis.

Zack-Répondez!!!

Génésis-Phhh, écoute cela ne pourra jamais marcher entre vous...

Zack-Et pourquoi?

Génésis-Tu es première classe et lui ce n'est qu'une unité d'infanterie...

Zack-Et alors, je ne vois pas ou est la problème.

Angeal-Libre a toi de faire ce que tu veux, mais ne viens pas te plaindre après.

A ce moment précis, tous les quatre entendirent un cri provenir de la cour, Zack se précipita a l'extérieur, quand il arriva dehors, il se rendit compte que ce n'était autre que Cloud qui venait de crier, il était en train de se faire harceler par ses camarades, dés qu'il vît le brun, il courrut se réfugier derrière lui, ce qui surprit beaucoup le jeune brun.

Zack-Euh...Cloud?

Cloud-Je suis désolé Zack, mais...j'ai peur...

Milicien A-He, sors de derrière son dos, tu le prend pour qui? Pour ton garde du garde?

Cloud-Zack...s'il te plais, aide moi...protèges moi...

Zack-Cloudy...t'en fait pas, je ne laisserais pas une seule de ces brutes poser un doigt sur toi.

Milicien B-Quoi?! Vous allez encore le défendre?! Mais c'est injuste.

Zack-Ce qui est injuste c'est le fait que vous vous en prenniez a un plus jeune et plus faible que vous.

Les deux miliciens reculèrent donc et sans allèrent sans chercher plus d'ennui, après cela Zack se retourna vers Cloud qui le remercia aussitôt, sans plus attendre Zack lui posa la question qui le démangeait depuis pas mal de temps.

Zack-Cloudy...pourquoi est ce que tu m'as évité toute la journée?

Cloud-Je ne t'ai pas évité. C'est juste que j'ai été tellement géné par ce qu'il s'est passé.

Zack-Je comprends, moi aussi j'ai été géné...mais, j'ai été encore plus blessé par le fait que tu ne veuille plus me parler.

Cloud-...désolé...

Zack-He, arrête un peu de t'excuser.

Cloud-Ok.

Zack-Bon, et bien je pense que tu vas encore devoir dormir dans ma chambre cette nuit, hahaha.

Cloud-Hihihi, oui je le crois aussi.

Zack parti donc pour sa chambre suivi de Cloud, quand ils arrivèrent Cloud alla prendre sa douche et ce fût après au tour de Zack. Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le lit Cloud demanda a Zack si il ne risquait pas de nouveau de se collé a lui, tout ce que le brun répondit ce fût que même si cela devait arrivé cela ne le dérangerait pas du tout. A ces mots, Zack éteind la lumière et ils s'endormirent tous les deux.


	7. Déclaration indirecte

_**Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange**_

Titre:

Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange

Chapitre:

7.Déclaration...indirecte

Couple:

ZackxCloud (ILS SONT TROP LOVE!!) (il a de la chance Zack, lui au moins il a la joie de vivre, moi c'est a peine si je peux encore me sentir vivre en ce monde pourri T_T )

Auteur:

ALovesL

Notes:

Zack a toujours tendance à comparer Cloud a un chocobo, et tout la monde a tendance a comparer Zack a un chiot XD.

Mais, personne n'a jamais songé que Cloud pourrait comparer Zack a un démon et lui a un ange ^^.

* * *

_Chapitre7.Déclaration...indirecte_

Le lendemain matin, ce fût Cloud qui se réveilla le premier cette fois ci, et comme il s'y était attendu la veille, il s'était effectivement collé a Zack pendant la nuit. Mais, il ne se dénoua pas de lui pour autant, bien au contraire il s'appuya un peu plus sur son torse, se nichant dans le creux de son cou et respira l'odeur qui émanait de lui, il senti bon le shampoing a la pêche. Son coeur se mit soudainement a battre à la chamade et finalement se décida, il déposa un léger baiser dans le cou du brun se qui fît frisonner celui ci. Lorsque Zack commenca a s'éveiller, Cloud feinta de dormir encore, dés qu'il fût entièrement réveillé, il se mît de nouveau a regarder le blond dormir profondement, il sourit et doucement déposa un petit baiser ses cheveux, le brun sourit de nouveau quand il se rendit compte que son ange blond avait une délicieuse odeur de sucré un peu épicé. Cloud frisonna a son tour quand il sentit les lèvres de Zack dans ses cheveux. Doucement il releva la tête et croisa le regard du brun celui ci rougit un peu de s'être fait prendre sur le fait mais le jeune blond ne dit rien et se contenta de lui sourire. Après s'être échanger les salutations habituelles, ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent et comme a leur habitude prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Alors qu'ils s'appretaient a aller dans la cour pour poursuivre l'entrainement, un coup de feu retentit dans les couloirs, Zack alla voir ce qui s'était passé suivit de Cloud et ils découvrir un peu plus loin, une unité d'infanterie qui s'était tiré sur le pied sans le faire expres, le brun souleva le jeune homme et demanda a Cloud de l'attendre, se qu'il fît sans rien dire. Quand le 1ère classe fût loin, le jeune blond alla s'assoir sur un banc dehors en attendant que son ami revienne. Il resta quelques minutes seul, puis a un moment quelqu'un s'approcha de lui et commenca a lui parler.

???-Salut, tu es Cloud c'est bien ça?

Cloud-Euh...oui mais, qui êtes vous?

Kunsel-Oh pardon, je m'appelle Kunsel, je suis un des meilleurs amis de Zack.

Cloud-Oh, et bien je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Kunsel-Tu es bien poli, dis moi.

Cloud-Euh...

Kunsel-Zack avait bien raison quand il me parlait de toi.

Cloud-Comment ça?

Kunsel-Timide, fragile, doux, gentil et beau.

Cloud-Zack...me touve beau?

Kunsel-Tu ne le savais pas? Il a flaché sur toi le premier jour ou de votre rencontre.

Cloud-Un...coup de foudre?

Kunsel-Ouais. Tu n'était pas au courant?

Cloud-Non.

Kunsel-Ah bon? Comme on vous a surpris sur le point de vous embrassez hier, je croyais que c'était déjà officiel entre vous.

Cloud ne dit rien, il ne revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Zack l'aimait. C'était a peine croyable, le blond se sentit rougir comme une pivoine a cette nouvelle, s'il s'était attendu a cela...

Pensée de Cloud«Qu'est ce qu'il me raconte?! Zack est amoureux de moi?!...Mmh...toujours est il que je commencais a m'en douter...sa manière de me défendre, de se comporter avec moi...et surtout...il y a eu ce baiser manquer...et celui de ce matin, quand il m'a embrassé dans les cheveux...il est vrai que tout cela colle parfaitement, mais je suis quand même choqué...»

Après cette nouvelle pensée, Cloud s'enfuit a toute jambe en laissant Kunsel seul avec son regard s'incompréhension. Il courrut aussi vite qu'il le pût en direction de sa chambre qui était vide a leur qu'il est, ses joues étaient en feu et son coeur battait a la chamade. Il alla aussitôt s'écraser sur son lit, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, il ne savait plus quoi penser, son esprit était embroullé. Quand a Zack, il avait accompagné le blessé a l'infirmerie, maintenant il s'en retournait vers l'endroit ou il avait laissé Cloud, il fût surpris de ne pas l'y trouver. Il alla dehors pensant qu'il était déjà sur le lieu de l'entrainement, mais non, il n'y était pas, il commenca vraiment a s'inquièté de ne pas le voir, et se demanda si se n'était pas ses camarades qui lui avait joué un mauvais tour. Il alla vers eux et leur dit de commencer l'entrainement, l'un d'eux dit a Zack qu'il manquait Cloud, et tous avouèrent ne pas l'avoir appercut de toute la matinée, le brun savait qu'il ne pouvait pas leurs faire confiance, mais pourtant il sentait la véracité de leurs dire, son inquiètude doubla de volume, si les autres miliciens n'étaient pour rien dans cette histoire, qu'avait il bien put se passé

Pensée de Zack«Pourquoi ne vient il pas? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de disparaître de cette manière. Il faut que je le retrouve, sans plus attendre, mais comment faire, les autres vont trouvé cela suspect si je leur dit que le cour est suspendu comme ça...ça y est, j'ai une idée.»

Zack s'avanca lentement vers eux et leur dit de prendre chacun un fusil, qu'ils allaient travailler le maniment de ces engins aujourd'hui. Tous s'exucutèrent, et discrètement Zack donna un léger coup de pied dans la caisse qui contenait les armes, ce qui provoqua un léger accident, deux unité d'enfanterie ce prient une balle dans la jambe.

Zack-Oh mon dieu!!! Bon, vous tous, le cour est suspendu pour aujourd'hui, j'ammène ces deux la a l'infirmerie.

Tous aquiécèrent que c'était mieux pour eux de suspendre le cour si les armes étaient défaientent. Ils se retirèrent donc dans leur chambre, et Zack se dépêcha d'ammener les blessés a l'infirmerie. Quand les camarades de chambre de Cloud ouvrirent leur porte, ils fûrent surpris de trouvé de jeune homme blond allonger sur son lit, le tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, ils s'approchèrent de son lit et l'un d'eux osa lui tapoter l'épaule. Cloud releva la tête en sursaut et se tourna vers ses collocatèrent.

Milicien A-Euh...ça ne va pas?

Cloud-Depuis quand mon cas vous intérrèsse-t-il?

Milicien B-Si tu voyais la tête que tu fais tu comprendrais...Mais, ces traces sur ton visage...tu as pleuré?

Milicien C-Eh, mais c'est vrai. Et tes yeux sont encore tout rouge.

Cloud-...Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai un peu pleuré...

Milicien A-Un peu? Moi je dirais plutôt que toutes les larmes de ton corps y sont passés.

Cloud-...

Milicien C-C'est a cause de Zack? Il t'a laissé tombé?

Cloud-...Non.

Milicien B-C'est quoi alors?

Cloud-...

Milicien C-Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas en parler, on ne t'y forcera pas.

Tous tournèrent le dos a Cloud et le laissèrent déprimer dans son coin. Le blond ne se fît pas prier, il replongea la tête dans l'oreiller et recommenca a pleurer. Zack avait accompagné les deux blessés a l'infirmerie, et voulut commencer a chercher Cloud. Mais, il fût interrompu par Kunsel qui passait dans le coin et l'arrêta au passage.

Zack-Désolé Kunsel, mais j'ai pas le temps de te parler.

Kunsel-Tu cherches Cloud, c'est bien ça?

Zack-Oui, mais comment tu le sais? Tu sais ou il se trouve?

Kunsel-Non, mais je crois que...c'est ma faute s'il a disparu.

Zack-Développe...

Kunsel-Je lui est dit que...tu étais amoureux de lui...

Zack-QUOI?!Mais, je ne lui est même pas encore fait ma déclaration!!!

Kunsel-Excuse moi...je savais pas...je pensais que tu lui avais déjà dis...vu qu'on vous a surpris sur le point de vous embrassez...

Zack-Oh...merde...

Kunsel-Pardon...je voulais pas qu'il le prenne de cette manière.

Zack-Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'a le retrouver et lui parler.


	8. Révélation

_**Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange**_

Titre:

Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange

Chapitre:

8.Révélation

Couple:

ZackxCloud (ILS SONT TROP LOVE!!) (il a de la chance Zack, lui au moins il a la joie de vivre, moi c'est a peine si je peux encore me sentir vivre en ce monde pourri T_T )

Auteur:

ALovesL

Notes:

Zack a toujours tendance à comparer Cloud a un chocobo, et tout la monde a tendance a comparer Zack a un chiot XD.

Mais, personne n'a jamais songé que Cloud pourrait comparer Zack a un démon et lui a un ange ^^.

* * *

_Chapitre8.Révélation_

Après sa légère entrevue avec Kunsel, Zack commenca a chercher dans tout les enroits ou Cloud était suseptible de se trouvé, il passa des heures a le chercher pour finalement se retrouver devant la chambre du brun, il demanda a ses camarades de chambre s'il l'avait vu, ils répondirent qu'il était en effet la et qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée a pleuré, Zack équarquilla les yeux quand il entendit le verbe «pleurer», il les baissa cachant ainsi sa peine, il demanda si il était encore la, et les autres lui répondirent qu'il avait quitté la chambre un peu plus tôt mais qu'il n'avait dit a personne ou il allait. Zack les remercia et s'en alla, il avait vraiment beaucoup de peine d'avoir appris que Cloud avait pleuré,pas a cause de Kunsel, mais a cause de lui, il n'avait pas été assez fort pour lui avouez qu'il l'aimait a chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, et la c'était une autre personne qui lui avait dit a sa place, cela le peinait plus que tout. Il marcha pendant un long moment, durant lequel ses recherches avaient été veines. Il décida donc de retourner a sa chambre, sur le chemin, il croisa Angeal qui lui demanda comment il allait, Zack ne répondit rien et se contenta de passer a côter de lui et continua son chemin. Une fois arrivée devant sa chambre Zack insérra la carte de sécurité dans la serrure, et ouvrit la porte quand il fût a l'intérieur, il referma la porte, et la il resta bouche bée en voyant que quelqu'un était assi sur la chaise de son bureau, et surtout que cette personne n'était autre que Cloud. Quand le blond s'appercu que Zack était arrivé, il se leva et s'avanca vers lui. Avec une légère pointe de honte, le brun accepta de prendre la parole.

Zack-Cloudy...qu'est ce que tu fait la?

Cloud-...Je me suis dis que si je sortais de ma chambre...je te verrais peut être.

Zack-Euh...je...

Cloud-Mais, comme je ne te trouvais pas...j'ai décidé de venir t'attendre ici.

Zack-Pour tout te dire...je t'ai cherché partout...aujourd'hui.

Coud-Ah?...En fait, on a passé la journée a se chercher l'un l'autre, hihihi...

Zack-En effet...au fait...pour ce que t'a dit Kunsel aujourd'hui...je suis vraiment désolé.

Cloud-Pourquoi es tu désolé?

Zack-Et bien...tu as été blessé non?

Cloud-Il est vrai que cela m'a un peu surpris...et il est vrai que j'ai pleuré...mais pas parce que je t'en voulais...plutôt parce que j'aurais voulu que ce soit toi que me l'annonce en premier.

Zack-...Je ne suis pas sur de bien comprendre...mais pardon de t'avoir fait de la peine.

Cloud-Alors, je vais te poser la question qui me démange depuis ma discution avec Kunsel.

Zack-Oui?

Cloud-Lorsqu'il ma dit que tu m'aimais...c'était vrai?

Zack parrut d'abord étonner de cette question, il ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder Cloud. Ce dernier attendait patiement d'avoir la réponse a sa question, il n'avait pas du tout l'attention de lacher l'affaire. Le brun alla s'assoir sur le lit et demanda a Cloud de le rejoindre, ce qu'il fît aussitôt, une fois l'un a côté de l'autre, Zack se tourna vers le blond, lui sourit et se mît a caresser sa joue.

Zack-Et si oui? Si c'était vrai, comment réagirais tu?

Cloud-Ne réponds pas a ma question par une autre question!!!

Zack se contenta de sourire encore plus fortement devant le petit visage vexer de Cloud. Puis il s'approcha un peu plus de lui, sans que le blond ne puisse s'en rendre compte, le Soldat venait de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, surprit par ce baiser, le plus jeune des deux hommes ne put répondre a ce doux baiser. Quand il se séparèrent, les joues de Cloud prirent une couleur rouge et il se contenta de regarder Zack.

Zack-Cela te suffit comme réponse?

Cloud-Euh...oui.

Zack-Excuse moi si je t'ai choqué...mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour te montrer mes je pense que je peux te le dire...Cloudy, je t'aime.

Cloud-...Je ne suis pas dut tout choqué...au contraire, je suis heureux.

Zack-Cloudy?

Cloud-...M...moi aussi...je...je...

Zack-Si tu n'arrive pas a le dire, ce n'est pas bien grave.

Cloud-Désolé...j'ai toujours eu du mal a extériorisé mes sentiments envers les autres...

Zack-...Le démon s'est épris de l'ange.

Cloud-Quel imbécile cet ange.

Zack-Et quel fantastien ce démon.

Cloud sourit tendrement a Zack, et la brun fît de même. Le blond passa ses bras autour du cou du brun et lui les passa autour de sa taille, et d'un accord commun ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse. Zack caressait les lèvres de Cloud des siennes, puis en traça les contours avec sa langue, le blond entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, réunissant ainsi leur langue, elles entamèrent une danse chacune voulant prendre la bouche de l'autre. Cloud gémit doucement a l'intéreur de ce baiser, Zack passa une main sur le bas de son dos et l'autre alla se nicher sous le tee shirt du blond, celui ci se laissa faire sans hésiter, le brun allongea son bien aimé sur le lit et commenca a lui caresser sensuellement le torse fesant ainsi frisonner le plus jeune.

Cloud-...hh...nnh..ah...Z-..ah.

Zack-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Je...j'y vais un peu trop fort?

Cloud-Non...mais c'est que...c'est la première fois alors je...

Zack-Tu es nerveux?

Cloud-...Un peu.

Zack-Ne t'inquiète pas...ça va aller.

A ces mots, Zack ota le haut de Cloud et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou, puis y déposa une série de baiser, puis descendit sa langue sur sa poitrine, s'attardant un long moment sur ses tétons, avant de descendre jusqu'à son nombril. Cloud aggripa le pull de Zack et lui enleva, le brun lui sourit et s'empressa de lui retirer son pantalon et fît subir le même sort a son boxer, le blond maintenant complètement dévétu rougit fortement avant de s'aggriper avec force au drap du lit. Zack ne pouvant plus attendre, s'empressa de mettre dans sa bouche l'intimité du blond, celui ci lacha un soupir de contentement et le brun se mit aussitôt a lécher avec plus de ferveur son entre jambe. Lorsque Zack cessa son exercice, il retourna se nicher dans le cou de Cloud, sa main commenca les mouvements de va et viens, le blond gémissait de plus bel.

Cloud-Mmm...hnn..ah, Za..ck.

Zack-Détends toi...ca va..aller.

Zack enleva donc son propre pantalon, leva les deux jambes de Cloud et entra en lui avec lenteur, le blond émit un cri de douleur et s'aggripa avec plus de force au drap, chaque coup de rein que le brun lui donnait lui arrachait des gémissements bien plus poussés que les autres.

Cloud-hh...nnh...aaaah...Z-...Zac...k.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, la température montait, au dernier coup de rein qu'administra Zack a Cloud les fîrent tous deux hurler de jouissance. Après ce long moment, le brun se retira lentement du corps du blond et s'allongea a ses côtés, le plus jeune alla se reposer contre le torse de Zack, celui ci l'entoura de ses bras et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Je tiens a préciser que ceci n'ai pas le dernier chapitre, des com please.


	9. Les mecs je vous hais

_**Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange**_

Titre:

Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange

Chapitre:

mecs je vous hais

Couple:

ZackxCloud (ILS SONT TROP LOVE!!) (il a de la chance Zack, lui au moins il a la joie de vivre, moi c'est a peine si je peux encore me sentir vivre en ce monde pourri T_T )

Auteur:

ALovesL

Notes:

Zack a toujours tendance à comparer Cloud a un chocobo, et tout la monde a tendance a comparer Zack a un chiot XD.

Mais, personne n'a jamais songé que Cloud pourrait comparer Zack a un démon et lui a un ange ^^.

* * *

_ mecs je vous hais_

Ce début de journée fût un peu plus différent que les précédents, comme d'habitude le soleil réchauffait la pièce et les deux corps qui si trouvaient, mais cette fois ces deux corps étaient déjà brûlants, brûlant par la flamme de la passion et mais aussi chauffés par les ébats amoureux de ces deux êtres qui avaient eu lieu la nuit dernière. Zack ouvrit doucement les yeux et les baissa vers le corps nu de Cloud qui reposait tranquillement sur son torse, le brun sourit en se rememorant les événements de la veille, il serra le blond un peu plus contre lui, celui ci se réveilla aussitôt, il releva la tête vers le visage souriant de son amant, le plus jeune rougit en lui rendant son sourire, ils restèrent un long moment sans rien dire et puis finalement au bout d'un long moment.

Zack-Bonjour toi.

Cloud-Bonjour a toi aussi.

Zack-Bien dormi?

Cloud-Tu te fiche de moi la?

Zack-Oui.

Cloud grogna un peu a cette réponse, ce qui fît rire Zack, en effet comment le jeune blond aurait put bien dormir après les heures passées ensemble la nuit dernière? Le brun enfila un boxer et s'apprêta a faire de même avec son pantalon quand quelqu'un frappa a la porte. Zack et Cloud paniquèrent sur le coup, le brun reconnut la voix d'Angeal, qu'allait-il dire en voyant son élève en boxer avec son ami qui avait eu juste le temps de remettre son tee shirt. Zack lui demanda de patienter un peu mais, son mentor lui répondit qu'il devait le voir immédiatement et que si il ne lui ouvrait pas dans la seconde qui suivait il défoncerait la porte a grand coup de pied. Le brun ne put répondre que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement après avoir effectivement reçu le pied d'Angeal, a peine passa-t-il l'encadrement qu'il se stoppa net en voyant son élève a moitié nu et cacher derrière lui le jeune garçon a moitié dévétu lui aussi, il regarda Zack un long moment avant d'ouvrir finalement la bouche.

Angeal-Je me demandais pourquoi tu ne voulais pas m'ouvrir et bien maintenant j'ai ma réponse, en fait tu vois, j'avais imaginé toutes les solutions possible...tout sauf ça.

Zack-Angeal...s'il te plais ne t'énnerve pas.

Angeal-Et pourquoi serais-je énnervé?

Zack-Je te le dirais seulement si tu abèsse ton épée...

Angeal-C'est allé vite entre vous je trouve.

Zack-Euh...

Cloud-Je...euh...suis affreusement géné...

Zack-Oui, c'est ce que j'étais sur le point de dire.

Angeal-Désolé de vous interrompre mais, Zack, tu pars pour une mission aujourd'hui, on a repéré d'intense mouvement des troupes du Utaï et il faut y aller tout de suite.

Zack-Je...Très bien.

Angeal-Je te laisse te changer et ensuite rejoins moi dans le hangar tout le monde y est déjà.

Zack-Ok.

Cloud-Tu...tu vas partir?

Zack-J'en est bien peur.

Cloud-Fait attention a toi...d'accord?

Zack-Oui, je serais prudent et je te promets de revenir au plus vite.

Tous deux s'habillèrent et allèrent déjeuner, pendant tout le repas ils pouvaient apercevoir Angeal, Sephiroth et Génésis qui les observaient avec attention, les deux amants ne tardèrent pas a comprendre que le mentor du brun n'avait pas su tenir sa langue sur ce qui s'était passé la veille. Après avoir mangé, Cloud insista pour accompagner Zack jusqu'au hangar, sur le chemin, le brun profita d'un moment d'innatention de la part du blond pour prendre sa main dans la sienne, une fois arrivé se fût l'heure des au revoir, Zack se retourna vers Cloud le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec force, Cloud répondit a son baiser même s'il était géné d'être le centre des regards, il pouvait entendre des gens murmurer des choses assez désagréable a leur sujet, mais, malgré cela le blond se contenta d'entourer le cou du brun de ses bras et de se laisser aller, quand ils se séparèrent, Zack parti vers le camion qui l'attendait et Cloud le regardait s'en aller, tous deux avaient le coeur lourd mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Une fois a l'intérieur du camion Zack s'appercu que ses compagnons étaient tous la et bien sur ne put s'empêcher de la ramener.

Zack-Et béh, tous les 1ère classe mobilisés pour cette mission, ça doit être du lourd.

Sephiroth-En effet, nous devons tous y aller si nous voulons gagner.

Génésis-Alors, ça y est?

Zack-Quoi?

Génésis-C'est officiel avec ton blondinet?

Zack-Je t'en pose des questions moi?

Angeal-Pour répondre a ta question Génésis, oui, c'est officiel, je les est retrouveés dans la chambre de Zack a moitié dévétu, j'en conclu donc qu'ils ont...

Zack-La ferme!!!

Angeal-Oh, calme toi.

Zack-Décidement, les mecs je vous hais.

Sephiroth-Nous aussi on t'adore.

Zack-J'aurais dut rester avec Cloud au lieu de partir avec vous.

A ces mots, Zack n'adressa plus la parole a ses camarades qui semblaient se moquer de lui ouvertement. Cloud quand a lui, était resté dans le hangar jusqu'à ce que le camion ne soit plus visible, par la suite, il alla dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, il profitait de ces moments de tranquillité de quand ses camarades n'étaient pas la pour lui pourrir la vie. Il avait le coeur lourd, a peine Zack était parti qu'il lui manquait déjà, et même les entrainements n'étaient plus les même sans lui, a sa place c'était un 2ème classe qui avait prit en charge l'éducation des unités d'infanterie. Et bien sur, comme le blond si attendait, tous ses camarades profitaient que son garde du corps n'était pas la pour lui faire la misère, il ne savait pas se qu'ils lui préparait, mais il était sur que cela allait mal finir. Cloud n'avait dit a personne qu'il était officielement le petit ami de Zack, mais il savait que les autres s'en doutaient un peu, a cause de la mani du 1ère classe de toujours prendre sa défense, mais aussi par leur facon de rester ensemble 24h/24. Cloud en avait bavé aujourd'hui, ses camarades n'avaient pas arrêté de le bousculer pendant l'entrainement, ils lui avaient fait littéralement mordre la poussière, au bout d'un moment le blond avait fini par se retourner le poigné et s'était retrouvé a l'infirmerie. Un jour était passé, mais il n'en pouvait déjà plus, maintenant qu'il fesait nuit il se retrouvait dans les couloirs comme tous les soirs, quand les allées se retrouvèrent vides, Cloud prit sa tête dans ses mains et commenca a pleurer, mais pas a cause de tout ce que lui fesait subir ses compagnons, mais parce qu'il était loin de Zack. Il savait qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant au moins 1 semaine, ne pouvant plus attendre, il décrocha son PHS et composa le numéro de Zack. Après quelques secondes d'attente le brun décrocha enfin.

Zack-Allô?

Cloud-Zack...c'est Cloud...

Zack-Ah, coucou. Tu vas bien.

Cloud-Si on peut dire.

Zack-T'as voix tremble...tu pleures?

Cloud-Euh...

Zack-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? T'es camarades t'on encore fait la misère?

Cloud-Non...anfin si mais c'est pas pour ca que je pleure...

Zack-Pourquoi alors?

Cloud-...Tu me manque horriblement.

Zack-Cloudy...toi aussi tu me manque.

Cloud-Tu sais quand tu reviens?

Zack-Non, on ma dis pas avant 1 semaine minimum mais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer.

Cloud-Reviens vite.

Zack-Le plus tôt possible, je te le promet.

Cloud-Bon et bien, bonne nuit Zack, je t'embrasse.

Zack-Moi aussi je t'embrasse. Je t'aime Cloudy.

Cloud-Moi aussi.


	10. Retrouvaille

_**Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange**_

Titre:

Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange

Chapitre:

Couple:

ZackxCloud (ILS SONT TROP LOVE!!) (il a de la chance Zack, lui au moins il a la joie de vivre, moi c'est a peine si je peux encore me sentir vivre en ce monde pourri T_T )

Auteur:

ALovesL

Notes:

Zack a toujours tendance à comparer Cloud a un chocobo, et tout la monde a tendance a comparer Zack a un chiot XD.

Mais, personne n'a jamais songé que Cloud pourrait comparer Zack a un démon et lui a un ange ^^.

* * *

__

Après son coup de fil de Cloud, Zack rangea son PHS dans sa poche et s'en retourna vers sa tente, il venait a peine d'arriver sur le terrain et le lendemain il devrait déjà partir avec les autres pour essayer de prendre a revert les Utaïens. Même s'il n'y était pas encore, il pouvait déjà entendre les centaines de coups de feu, les cris de ses campagnons, il pouvait déjà voir le sang répendut sur la terre et cela le mettait plutôt mal a l'aise, il n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de chose...bien sur il aimait se battre mais il ne pouvait pas supporter la guerre et ne voulait surtout pas voir de cadavres qu'ils soient d'alliés ou d'enemies. Malheureusement, il ne puvait pas échapper a son destin, et son angoisse doubla de volume quand Génésis débarqua dans sa tente pour lui signialer qu'il devait se reposer pour la grande bataille du lendemain. Il mit un bout de temps a s'endormir, mais trouva enfin le sommeil après avoir tourné et viré dans son lit pendant plusieurs heures. Le lendemain matin, il fût réveillé par Sephiroth qui était venu le secouer pour qu'il se lève, le pauvre garçon sorti de sa tente en grognant, accompagner d'Angeal, Sephiroth et Génésis il se dirigea vers l'endroit ou devait avoir lieu l'opération. Une fois sur les lieux, les quatre Soldats se séparèrent, Angeal prenait le sud de la base, Génésis l'est, Sephiroth l'ouest et Zack le nord, quand ils fûrent tous en place, ils lancèrent leur attaque, l'enemie fût surprit mais, ils se battèrent avec tous les moyens qu'ils pouvaient. Le bruit des armes a feu, les hurlements des chimères, les cris des personnes blessés, le sang s'étalant de toute part, l'odeur des cadavres... tout cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de battre en retraite afin de s'occuper des blessés. Une fois de retour au campement, tous les combattants se dirigèrent vers leur tente certains se fesaient accompagner par les soigneurs, quand a Zack, il alla dans le tente de Sephiroth après avoir été convoqué pour un compte rendu de la journée.

Sephiroth-Bon, on ne s'en est pas trop mal tiré pour aujourd'hui, mais il va falloir être prudent a partir de maintenant, les Utaïens doivent s'attendre maintenant a un nouvelle attaque de notre part, il se pourrait même qu'ils essayent de nous assaillir pendant la nuit, alors je vais envoyer quelque unité d'infanterie monter la garde.

Angeal-Va falloir la jouer fine quand même, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils préparent. Demain, on y retourne et il faudra être extrèmement discret.

Zack-Mais, peut être qu'ils se douterons que nous les attaquerons demain, et pour éviter de se faire surprendre encore une fois ils vont probablement changer leur case d'emplacement.

Angeal-Ah...j'y avais pas penser...

Sephiroth-He, mais c'est pas bête ce que tu dis la. Tu t'es acheté un cerveau ou quoi?

Zack-Non, c'est ma rencontre avec Cloud qui a remit l'ancien en marche.

Génésis-Au lieu de dire des conneries vous devriez plutôt vous concentrez sur un moyen de tous les butter comme ça on pourra rentrer le plus tôt possible.

Angeal-Génésis mon coeur, tu pourrais peut être commencer par te calmer ensuite on vera se qu'on fera.

Génésis-En parlant de coeur...

Zack-Je te préviens si tu sors encore une seule vanne sur moi et Cloud je te promets que tu ne sortiras pas d'ici indemne.

En entendant les dire de Zack, Génésis ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder le brun sortir de la tente en ruminant, tous le regardait avec attention, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir le brun ennerver de cette manière. Le jeune homme parti vers sa tente, entra et n'en sortit plus, du moins pas avant le lendemain. Et c'est ainsi que jour après jour, les combats durèrent, s'éternisèrent même, et puis finalement, au bout de 2 semaines on annonca enfin aux Soldats qu'ils avaient gagné la bataille et qu'ils pourraient rentrer a la tour Shinra dés le soir. Zack était heureux de cette déclaration, il allait enfin quitter cet horrible endroit et retrouver sont cher blondinet, la nuit tombée, les camions arrivèrent et tous montèrent a l'intérieur, les moteurs en marche, ils commencèrent leur voyage vers la ville de Midgar. Pendant ce temps la en ville, Cloud s'impatientait, cela fesait maintenant 2 semaines qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle et commencait sérieusement a s'inquièter. Après chaque entrainement il se rendait au hangar pour voir si une quelqu'on que voiture n'arrivait pas, mais il n'y avait rien. Après tout ce temps, on annonca enfin que la guerre était fini et qu'ils rentraient tous, le jeune blond fût envahi d'une immense joie de savoir que Zack allait enfin rentrer. Le lendemain matin, Cloud alla dans le hangar et attendit, il attendit pendant plusieurs heures, et finalement au bout d'un long moment plusieurs formes se dessina a l'horizon, le blond essaya de définir ce que cela pouvait bien être et quand ces formes fûrent plus près, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait bel et bien des camions qui transportaient les Soldats, Cloud sourit fortement, son coeur battait a tout rompre, quand les automobiles s'arrêtèrent enfin dans le hangar, les unités d'infanteries en descendirent, suivient des Soldats de 2ème classe et enfin en sortirent les Soldats de 1ère classe, Angeal, Génésis et Sephiroth passèrent a côtés de lui en lui jettant un regard interrogateur, et après cela Zack sortit lui aussi du camion quand il posa pied a terre il vît Cloud qui le regardait avec un grand sourire et les larmes aux yeux. Ne pouvant pas se retenir plus longtemps le jeune homme blond courru jusqu'au brun et se jetta dans ses bras, celui ci sourit et referma ses bras autour de lui et le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Cloud sanglottait toujours, Zack carressa doucement ses cheveux blond, après avoir passé cinq bonne minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se séparèrent pour se regarder droit dans les yeux.

Zack-Cloudy...tu m'a tellement manqué.

Cloud-...

Zack-Cloudy?

Cloud-Tu m'avais dis que tu n'en avais que pour une semaine...espèce d'idiot. Tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point tu m'a manqué.

Zack-Cloudy...je suis désolé, la mission a était plus dure et longue qu'on ne l'avait prévu.

Cloud-N'empêche que cela ne m'a pas empêché de me faire du souci pour t-nnnh...

Avant même que Cloud n'est put finir sa phrase, Zack avait déjà déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes, le blond ferma immédiatement les yeux et répondit a son baiser, il entrouvrit la bouche et laissa Zack s'amuser avec sa langue, tous deux gémirent et se séparèrent a bout de souffle.

Cloud-Tu aurais...ha...put me laisser finir...hh...ma phrase...

Zack-Mais je savais déjà...hh...ce que tu allais me dire.

Après avoir reprit leur souffle, Zack prit Cloud part la main et lui demanda s'il avait déjà manger, le jeune blond lui répondit que non. Le brun sourit et l'emmena en lui disant que si c'était comme ça, ils iraient tous les deux manger dans un bon restaurant. Cloud rougit un peu, mais se laissa entrainer, quand il fûrent dehors Zack regarda tout autour de lui pour voir s'il trouvait un bon endroit pour diner, après avoir tourné la tête pendant quelques secondes, il tira Cloud vers un restaurant italien. Une fois assis, ils commandèrent des spagetties, le blond paraissait un peu géné sans doute parce qu'il n'arrivait pas a se faire au fait que tout le monde les regardait, les gens répètaient sans cesse des choses du genre «Un diner aux chandelles entre deux hommes? Ils forment un beau couple, mais c'est bizarre quand même.», pendant que Cloud essayait de ne pas faire attention a ces quelques remarques, Zack le regardait un coude sur la table, la tête dans sa main, il dévisageait son blondinet avec des yeux de chiot comme d'habitude avec son sourire le plus charmeur aux lèvres. Quand on leur apporta les spagetties, le brun ne se fît pas prier et commenca aussitôt a manger suivit de Cloud qui le regardait dévorer son plat d'un oeil amusé, au bout de quelque minute, le moment qu'attendait Zack avec impatience arriva, les deux hommes mangèrent le spagettie qui réunit aussitôt leurs lèvres. Cloud garda les yeux ouvert, pendant que Zack apréciait ce moment avec envie. Le blond mit tout de suite fin a ce baiser, il rougit fortement en voyant que tous les autres clients les regardaient comme s'ils étaient des bêtes curieuses. Le brun tourna aussitôt la tête vers eux, et ils recommencèrent donc tous a discuter.

Cloud-Tu...tu l'as fait expret...

Zack-Evidement, pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai choisis des spagetties comme plat?

Cloud-Grrrrr...

Zack-Ben oui quoi, tout le monde sait que dans ce genre de plat, il y a toujours une partie qui réunit les lèvres des deux personnes qui partagent le repas.

Cloud-Tu me mets dans des situations vraiment embarrassante...

Zack-Rooo, aller, pour me faire pardonner dés qu'on aura fini de manger je t'invite dans ma chambre...si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Cloud-P...pervers...

Zack s'esclaffa de rire en entendant le mot pervers sortir de la bouche de Cloud, ils finirent donc de manger dans le calme, payèrent l'addition et s'en allèrent. Le brun prit le blond part la main et le tira jusqu'à sa chambre quand ils atteignirent la porte le brun l'ouvrit pénétra a l'intérieur de la chambre et ferma la porte. Laissant enfin libre court a ses envies, il embrassa fougeureusement Cloud et l'allongea sur le lit, commencant ainsi a lui ôter ses vêtements, carresser sa peau. On n'entendait plus rien dans la pièce, rien mis a part les gémissement intempestifs de Cloud.

* * *

Je sais j'ai mit du temps pour celui la, mais j'était partie en vacances, donc j'ai pas put écrire, aller bientôt le chapitre 11, laisser moi des com s'il vous plait.^^


	11. Présentation

_**Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange**_

Titre:

Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange

Chapitre:

Présentation

Couple:

ZackxCloud (ILS SONT TROP LOVE!!) (il a de la chance Zack, lui au moins il a la joie de vivre, moi c'est a peine si je peux encore me sentir vivre en ce monde pourri T_T )

Auteur:

ALovesL

Notes:

Zack a toujours tendance à comparer Cloud a un chocobo, et tout la monde a tendance a comparer Zack a un chiot XD.

Mais, personne n'a jamais songé que Cloud pourrait comparer Zack a un démon et lui a un ange ^^.

* * *

_ésentation_

Quand Cloud se réveilla, il se sentait merveilleusement bien même s'il devait avouer qu'il avait un peu mal après avoir subit sa deuxième déchirure anale de la par de son amant Zack, celui ci se réveilla juste après lui et lui adressa son plus beau sourire en guise de bonjour, le blond le lui rendit assez difficilement. Quand le brun remarqua que son blondinet n'allait pas très bien, il se releva et prit sa tête dans ses mains et commenca a regarder s'il ne s'était pas blessé pendant la nuit, Cloud regarda Zack avec un air interrogateur et lui demanda.

Cloud-Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Zack-T'as l'air mal en point, tu es blessé?

Cloud-Non, j'ai juste un peu mal à mon arrière train, suite a la déchirure anale que tu m'as fait subir la nuit dernière.

Zack-Allons bon, tu ne vas pas me dire que t'as pas aimé?

Cloud-Non, mais je trouve que tu y es allé un peu fort.

Zack-J'ai pas eu ma dose de toi pendant 2 semaines, fallait bien que je rattrape le temps perdu.

Cloud grogna a cette phrase mais rougit tout autant, ce qui fît rire Zack. Une fois levés et habillés, ils sortirent mangés main dans la main ce qui ne passa pas inappercu aux yeux des autres Soldats qui demeuraient a cet étage, tous allaient vers le brun et lui demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver a ce gamin, mais il fesait la sourde oreille et ne répondait pas. Pendant toute la durée du repas ils s'étaient fait embêter par les autres unités d'infanteries qui n'arrêtaient pas de passer a côtés d'eux pour donner un ou deux coup d'oeil au couple. Après le repas Zack voulut accompagner Cloud jusqu'à la cour ou devait avoir lieu son entrainement, mais celui ci lui annonca que son entrainement avait été annulé et qu'il avait quartier libre pour la journée, a ce moment le brun eu une idée, il entraina donc le blond jusque dehors en lui disant qu'il voulait le présenter a sa meilleur amie, il se laissa donc entrainer jusque dans les taudis puis quand ils fûrent presque arrivés Cloud demanda.

Cloud-Elle s'appelle comment ton amie?

Zack-Aerith, elle est marchande de fleur en ville, je vais souvent la voir pour l'aider a vendre sa marchandise.

Cloud-Ha, je vois...

Zack-T'as pas a t'en faire, elle est vraiment gentille.

A ces mots, Zack poussa la porte de l'église ou il vît Aerith entretenir ses fleurs, il l'appella, elle se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de son ami et se dépécha d'aller l'embrasser sur la joue.

Aerith-Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu Zack.

Zack-Désolé, j'ai été légérement occuper ces denier temps.

Aerith-Ce n'est pas grave, mais, tu n'oublirais pas un peu de faire les présentations?

Zack-Ah, oui désolé. Aerith je te présente Cloud le garçon dont je t'ai parlé, Cloud je te présente Aerith ma meilleur amie.

Aerith-Il est trop chou!!!

Cloud-Euh...

Aerith-Enchanté de faire te connaissance Cloud (dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue).

Cloud-Moi de même, Aerith (tout rouge de gène).

Zack-Il est un peu timide.

Aerith-Ce n'est pas grave. Mais, Zack est ce que tu lui a dit que...

Zack-Oh, désolé, oui je lui est dit et c'est officiel entre nous.

Aerith-Ouah, je suis contente pour vous deux.

Cloud-Euh...merci.

Tous les trois allèrent s'assoir près des fleurs, Aerith posait des questions a Zack sur le comment cela ça s'est déroulé entre eux et Cloud lui regardait les fleurs, il les trouvaient incroyablement belle, il ne résista pas a l'envie de carresser leur pétales, Aerith le remarqua et alla s'assoir a côté de lui.

Aerith-Elles te plaise mes fleurs?

Cloud-Euh...oui, beaucoup elles sont vraiment très belle.

Aerith cueillit donc une fleur et la mit dans les cheveux de Cloud, le blond grogna et Zack rit.

Aerith-Voila, je te l'offre.

Cloud-Euh...merci, mais ce n'est pas la peine.

Aerith-Allons, ca me fait plaisir.

Zack-Cela te va bien je trouve (carresse la joue de Cloud).

Cloud-C'est gènant...mais merci quand même.

Tout le restant de l'après midi, tous les trois restèrent dans l'église a rire aux éclat, a cause de toutes les stupidités que disait Zack, a la nuit tomber, le couple s'en alla en laissant Aerith seule dans l'église. Le brun laissa le blond devant sa chambre et l'embrassa avant de repartir vers sa propre chambre.

* * *

Un chapitre assez cour, mais je suis en manque d'inspiration en ce moment T_T. Laissez moi des com please.


	12. Une visite innatendue

_**Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange**_

Titre:

Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange

Chapitre:

Présentation

Couple:

ZackxCloud (ILS SONT TROP LOVE!!) (il a de la chance Zack, lui au moins il a la joie de vivre, moi c'est a peine si je peux encore me sentir vivre en ce monde pourri T_T )

Auteur:

ALovesL

Notes:

Zack a toujours tendance à comparer Cloud a un chocobo, et tout la monde a tendance a comparer Zack a un chiot XD.

Mais, personne n'a jamais songé que Cloud pourrait comparer Zack a un démon et lui a un ange ^^.

* * *

_ inattendue_

Cloud pénétra dans sa chambre et fût légérement étonné de ne pas voir ses camades a cette heure, mais il en profita pour aller prendre sa douche tranquillement, il repensa a sa journée, il avait bien aimé sa première journée en compagnie d'Aerith mais il devait s'avouer qu'il était un peu jaloux parce que... elle et Zack passait du temps ensemble d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit et il l'avait vue l'embrassé. Il fît un peu la moue mais se détendit en se rappellant que lui et elle était juste des amis. Il coupa l'eau, s'habilla et sorti des douches, quand il entra dans la chambre il découvrit ses camarades qui le dévisageait d'un regard noir...allons bon, que diable avait-il encore fait?

Milicien A-Regardez les mecs, l'amoureux de service est de retour.

Cloud-L'amoureux de service?

Milicien B-Alors tu t'es bien amusé avec Zack? Ca fait quoi de sortir avec un autre mec?

Milicien A-T'es encore étonné qu'il soit en couple avec un autre homme? Tout le monde savait depuis longtemp qu'c'était un tarlouse ce mec, et étant donné que c'est avec le Soldat le plus pervers qui soit, ils l'ont probablement déjà fait.

Cloud-......

Milicien C-Non, mais sérieusement vous avez...

Cloud-...cela ne vous concerne pas.

Milicien B-Cela ne nous conserne pas? Oh, pardon de nous être mélé de vos affaires monsieur « Je fait pas confiance aux pote ».

Cloud-Depuis quand sommes nous amis?

Ne pouvant plus en supporter d'avantage, l'une des trois unité d'infanterie agrippa Cloud par le bras et le jetta en dehors de la chambre, le blond grogna un peu et s'en alla. Il sortit de la tour et se dirigea vers la ville, il s'assit sur un banc et réfléchit un instant...il se demandait pourquoi il ne s'était pas diriger vers la chambre de Zack comme a son habitude... il se dit qu'il ne voulait pas le déranger d'avantage, et puis, il avait 15 ans après tout il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul. A cette pensée, le blond s'allongea sur le banc et ferma les yeux, doucement le sommeil commenca a le gagner alors il réouvrit les yeux et rentra a la tour Shinra, il se dirigea vers son étage et s'assit sur par terre après avoir constaté que ses camarades avait fermé la porte a clée, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Quelques heures plus tard, Cloud fût réveillé par une personne qui le secouait vivement, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vît pencher au dessus de lui son cher brun qui le regardait avec un air inquiet.

Zack-Qu'est ce que tu fait la?

Cloud-Comme tu peux le voir je dors...ou plutôt je dormais.

Zack-Tu m'avais promis de venir directement dans ma chambre si cela t'arrivait a nouveau.

Cloud-Désolé, mais je n'ai pas trop envie de devenir un boulet... ni pour toi, ni pour personne.

Zack-Un boulet? Mais quelle drole d'idée, si un jour je venais a dire que tu es un boulet c'est qu'une ame diabolique aura prix possession de mon corps, hahaha.

Cloud-...I-diot.

Zack-Excuse, hahaha, c'est nerveux... hahaha!!!

Cloud-Idiot quand même.

Zack mis quelque minutes a se calmer, quand son fout rire eu complétement disparut, il tendit une main vers Cloud qui se leva s'en prendre la peine de la saisir, tous deux se dirigèrent ensuite vers la chambre du brun. Celui ci se coucha immédiatement en prenant a peine le temps d'enlever son haut, il invita le blond a en faire de même ce que ce dernier fît sans hésiter, une fois allongés dans le lit le Soldat passa un bras autour de la taille du jeune unité d'infanterie, ils s'endormirent paisiblement. Le lendemain matin, Cloud se réveilla dans le lit de Zack, mais il était seul dedant, il se demanda ou pouvait être passer le brun quand il entendit un bruit d'eau dans la salle de bain. Il se leva et entra sans faire de bruit dans la pièce, il vit le brun se savonner il ne semblait pas s'être appercu de sa présence et profita de ce moment pour lancer un joyeux «Bonjour, Zack !!!!» ce qui fît sursauté ce dernier qui trébucha et attérit en dehors de la cabine de douche, le jeune blond se précipita près de lui et l'aida a se relever.

Cloud-Tu t'ai fais mal?

Zack-Non, mais j'ai le léger présentiment que tu l'a un peu fait exprés.

Cloud-En effet.

Zack-Pourquoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour...

Cloud-Pour m'avoir réveillé hier soir.

Zack-Méééeuuuh, si je ne l'avais pas fais tu aurais surrement pris froid.

Cloud-Je n'est jamais pris froid...même après avoir enduré cela pendant maintenant 2 ans.

Zack-C'est pas une raison...

Cloud-Justement, si.

Tout deux éclatèrent de rire, comme a leur habitude, ils allaient manger mais une fois arrivés dans la cantine, Zack alla s'assoir avec Angeal, Sephiroth et Génésis. Cloud lui demanda pourquoi et le brun lui répondit qu'hier le général l'avait attrapé pour qu'il vienne faire son rapport a table. Le blond aquiéssa et s'assit seul a sa table, après il se dirigea vers la cour ou devait avoir jieu son entrainemant du jour, mais, une fois arrivé dans le hall, il fût arrêté par une voix qui semblait l'appeller, il tourna la tête vers la porte et vît une jeune fille brune, a peu près du même age que lui, légèrement plus petite avec des yeux marrons, le blond se figea quand il s'appercut que cette fille n'était autre que Tifa, son amie d'enfance.

Tifa-CLOUD!!!!!

Cloud-Tifa?!

Tifa-Tu as l'air surpris de me voir.

Cloud-Un peu que je suis surpris, je ne m'attendais pas du tout a te voir ici.

Tifa-Je sais, j'aurais dut te téléphoner avant, mais j'avais tellement hate de te revoir que je n'ai pas put résister.

Cloud-Ah... bon, euh... tu vas bien?

Tifa-Merveilleusement bien -surtout depuis que j'ai revu ce visage d'ange, hihi-.

Cloud-Tu as dis quelque chose?

Tifa-Ah, non rien. Et toi, tu vas bien?

Cloud-Oui, je vais même très bien.

Tifa-Tant mieux.

Cloud-Et, tout ce passe bien a Nibelheim? Comment va ma mère?

Tifa-Rien n'a vraiment changé depuis que tu es parti, sinon t'as mère va très bien... elle se demande juste quand est ce que tu te décidera enfin a venir lui rendre visite.

Cloud-Je devais aller a un entrainement, mais je ne vais quand même pas te laisser, on vas boire quelque chose, je connais un très bon café pas loin d'ici.

Tifa-D'accord je te suis -il m'invite a prendre un café, GENIAL-.

Cloud-Pardon?

Tifa-Non, j'ai rien dis.

Cloud-Ah.

Et oui, je suppose que certaine personne le savait déjà, mais Tifa était follement amoureuse de Cloud depuis son enfance. Les deux amis sortirent donc de la tour pour aller vers le café indiquer par le jeune homme blond.


	13. Interrogation

_**Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange**_

Titre:

Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange

Chapitre:

Interrogation

Couple:

ZackxCloud (ILS SONT TROP LOVE!!) (il a de la chance Zack, lui au moins il a la joie de vivre, moi c'est a peine si je peux encore me sentir vivre en ce monde pourri T_T )

Auteur:

ALovesL

Notes:

Zack a toujours tendance à comparer Cloud a un chocobo, et tout la monde a tendance a comparer Zack a un chiot XD.

Mais, personne n'a jamais songé que Cloud pourrait comparer Zack a un démon et lui a un ange ^^.

* * *

_Chapitre 13: Interrigation_

Cloud et Tifa sortirent donc de la tour Shinra pour aller dans le café indiquer par le blond, une fois arrivés, ils commandèrent et discutèrent. Pendant ce temps, dans la tour, Zack revenait de son entrevu avec ses amis de 1ère classe, il était complètement vanné il faut aussi dire qu'Angeal l'avait bien saoulé avec ses histoires de responsabilité. Il alla voir dans la cour d'entrainement, afin de vérifier si Cloud allait bien, mais, quand il arriva il fût surpris de ne pas l'y trouvé, l'instructeur lui affirma qu'il n'avait pas vu le jeune garçon arrivé. Zack commenca à paniquer, où pouvait bien être Cloud? Il alla voir dans sa chambre mais il n'y était pas, il chercha dans tous les endroits ou le blond était suceptible de se trouver, mais il ne le trouva nul part. Le brun décida donc de le joindre sur son PHS, il attendit et au bout de deux sonneries, il entendit enfin le voix du blond.

Cloud-Hâllo?

Zack-CLOUD!!!!

Cloud-Zack? C'est toi?

Zack-Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit?

Cloud-J'sais pas...peut être un fou furieux qui vient de défoncer les oreilles de son ami...

Zack-Désolé...mais bon, bref, t'es où la? Tu vas bien?

Cloud-Une question à la fois, je suis dans le café dans lequel nous sommes allés le jour de notre première rencontre et oui je vais bien.

Zack-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous dans ce café?

Cloud-Bah...je prends un café...qu'est ce que tu crois?

Zack-Arrête de te moquer de moi, baka.

Cloud-Oh, mais je ne moque pas du tout de toi, c'est vraiment ce que je fais.

Tifa-Mmmmmphhrrr...Kof kof kof...

Cloud-Si tu bois ton café et qu'en même temps tu ris, c'est normal que tu t'étouffe.

Tifa-Pardon.

Zack-Cloud, c'étais qui ça?

Cloud-Cétait Tifa, mon amie d'enfance elle est venue me rendre visite alors je l'ai inviter à venir prendre un café.

Zack-......mmmhh.....

Cloud-Zack...fais pas ton jaloux, veux-tu.

Zack-Mais je suis pas jaloux!!!

Cloud-Si si, tu es jaloux et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

Zack-Attends un peu toi, j'arrive et on verra vien qui est jaloux ici!!!!

Cloud-Si tu le dis. Je t'attends, a tout à l'heure.

Zack-Ouais, a tout à l'heure.

Zack raccrocha et fonca hors de la tour, il se posait plein de question, qui était cette fille, qu'est ce qu'elle était pour Cloud...les propos du blond résonnaient encore dans sa tête « Zack...fais pas ton jaloux, veux-tu. », il s'était entêté de dire qu'il ne l'était pas, mais finalement, bien sur qu'il l'était.

Pensée de Zack« Ouais, je le suis et alors? C'est vrai quoi, Cloud n'est qu'a moi, c'est mon petit-ami, mon ange blond... je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que cette fille veut à tout prix l'avoir pour elle toute seule...il n'en est pas question, je ne laisserais pas faire cela!!!! ».

Cloud de son côté continuait de parler avec Tifa en attendant que Zack arrive, la jeune fille lui demanda qui l'avait appelé et le blond répondit tout simplement que c'était son meilleur ami qui s'inquiètait pour lui. Tifa fût assez surprise de voir que Cloud s'était trouvé un ami, lui qui d'habitude n'arrivait jamais à approcher des autres, mais après tout, c'était très bien pour lui. Après quelques minutes d'attente, le blond appercut enfin Zack, et lui fît signe, le brun rejoigna son ami.

Cloud-Salut.

Zack-Yo.

Cloud-Zack, je te présente Tifa mon amie d'enfance, Tifa, voici Zack mon meilleur ami.

Tifa-Enchantée (tent une main à Zack).

Zack-Moi de même...(serre la main tendue par Tifa).

Cloud-Et bien Zack...tu fais la tête, c'est pas dans tes habitudes ça.

Zack-Pardon, j'suis pas dans mon assiette en ce moment.

Cloud-Aller, viens me raconter ce qui ne va pas.

Zack-T'es encore en train de te moquer de moi.

Cloud-Bah, d'habitude c'est toi qui te moque de moi alors faut bien que je me venge de temps en temps.

Tifa-Mmpphhrrr...hahahaha....

Zack-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drole...

Mais, malgrès la remarque de Zack, tous les trois éclatèrent de rire. Plus tard, Tifa décida de rentrer à son hotel, Cloud lui dit qu'elle pouvait venir le voir quand elle le désirait, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à celle ci. Une fois seuls, le blond se tourna vers son ami et lui demanda franchement ce qu'il n'allait pas aujourd'hui, le brun ne répondit pas.

Cloud-Zack, je le voit bien quand quelque chose ne va pas chez toi, alors je t'en pris, dis moi.

Zack-Cloud...je...non, il n'y a vraiment rien.

Cloud-Zack s'il te plais...Ca me fend le coeur de te voir comme ça...est ce que c'est à cause de Tifa?

Zack-........

Cloud-Tu es jaloux...c'est bien ça?

Zack-...Oui...un peu...mais...j'ai surtout peur...qu'elle te vole à moi...et ça, je ne pense pas que je pourrais le supporter...

Cloud-Zack...tu n'as pas à t'inquièter, je sais qu'elle m'aime depuis longtemps, elle ne fait même pas l'effort de le cacher. Jamais je ne lui laisserait l'occasion de me séparer de toi, parce que je...je t'aime toi et personne d'autre.

Zack-Cloud...

Zack regarda Cloud un long moment, c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait verbalement ses sentiments, finalement, le brun sourit et s'approcha de lui, quand il fût assez prés il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Cloud repoussa Zack et lui dit qu'il y avait trop de monde autour d'eux, le brun sourit et prit le blond par la main, il était encore trop tôt pour rentrer, alors ils décidèrent d'aller se balader en ville main dans la main. Ils allèrent jusqu'à un petit parq, la ils s'assirent sur un banc et regardèrent le coucher de soleil. Zack passa un bras autour des épaules de Cloud et l'attira à lui, le plus jeune des deux hommes alla se blottir contre le torse de son ainé. Au bout d'un moment, le blond leva la tête vers le brun et lui sourit, le Soldat sourit à son tour et pris son menton dans ses mains afin de sceller ses lèvres à celles de son ami dans un doux baiser. Cloud ne repoussa pas Zack cette fois, au contraire, il noua ses bras autour de son cou afin d'approfondir leur baiser, il entrouvrit la bouche, liant ainsi leur langue. Cet échange dura une minute, il se séparèrent à bout de souffle, le blond se serra encore contre le brun et lui parla d'une voix douce.

Cloud-Zack...je suis fatigué...

Zack-Alors dors mon ange, je me chargerais de te ramener jusqu'à ta chambre.

Sur ces paroles, Clous ferma les yeux et d'endormi dans les bras de Zack.


	14. Souffrance

_**Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange**_

Titre:

Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange

Chapitre:

Couple:

ZackxCloud (ILS SONT TROP LOVE!!) (il a de la chance Zack, lui au moins il a la joie de vivre, moi c'est a peine si je peux encore me sentir vivre en ce monde pourri T_T )

Auteur:

ALovesL

Notes:

Zack a toujours tendance à comparer Cloud a un chocobo, et tout la monde a tendance a comparer Zack a un chiot XD.

Mais, personne n'a jamais songé que Cloud pourrait comparer Zack a un démon et lui a un ange ^^.

* * *

Chapitre 14. Souffrance

Cloud s'éveilla le lendemain matin, mais pas dans sa chambre, sans grande surprise il se rendit compte qu'il était dans celle de Zack, à force d'avoir passé tant de nuit dans cette endroit il le connaissait par coeur et le reconnaitrait entre mille. Il tourna légérement la tête et vît le jeune brun qui dormait encore, le blond sourit légérement mais son sourire s'effaça quand il se souvint de la réaction de Zack face à Tifa, il avait été jaloux d'elle...maintenant tout ce que Cloud espérait s'était que son amie d'enfance ne vienne pas mettre son grain de sel dans sa relation sentimentale avec le jeune Soldat. Le blond se leva et alla prendre sa douche, pendant ce temps, Zack commencait peu à peu à sortir de son sommeil. Il ne se rendit pas compte que Cloud était déjà levé, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais quand il pénétra à l'intérieur il entendit un cris et reçu une bouteille de shampoing en pleine tête, la il était réveillé pour de bon, le brun releva la tête et vît le blond ennervé et rouge de gène.

Zack-Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça Cloudy?

Cloud-Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission d'entrer que je sache!

Zack-Deux choses, primo: j'étais encore endormi donc je ne mettais pas rendu compte que tu étais réveillé et que tu occupais la salle de bain, deuxio: je ne vois pas où est le problème vu que je t'ai déjà vu à poil plus d'une fois. Donc, on peut bien prendre une douche ensemble cela ne pose pas de problème.

Cloud-Justement si!

Zack-Plait-il?

Cloud-C'est...embarrassant...

Zack-Tu pourras pas savoir se que ça fait si on essaye pas. Bon, attends une seconde j'arrive.

Cloud-Hé! J'ai pas dis oui!

Trop tard, Zack s'était déjà déshabillé et était déjà entrer dans la cabine de douche avec Cloud, ce dernier avait viré au rouge. Il actionna le jet, le blond n'arrivait pas à arrêter de rougir cette situation était one peu plus embarrassante, mais les paroles de sont petit-ami résonnait encore dans sa tête « Tu pourras pas savoir se que ça fait si on essaye pas », il décoda de prendre son courage à deux mains et se retourna vers le brun.

Cloud-Zack...

Zack-Mmh?

Cloud-Tu...tu veux que je te fasse ton shampoing? (rougit comme une pivoine).

Zack-Qu...avec plaisir.

Cloud-Bon, bah alors...cela ne te dérangerais pas trop de t'assoir, tu es un peu trop grand pour moi...

Zack-Hahahaha, ok.

Zack s'était donc assit dans la cabine, Cloud prit la bouteille de shampoing que le brun avait eu le gentillesse de ramasser, et commenca a laver les cheveux du Soldat, qui trouvait cette situation vraiment très agréable. Quand il eu finit, Zack demanda à Cloud s'il pouvait lui aussi, le blond aquiéca et se laissa faire, mais, les mains du brun étaient si habile qu'il ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsque le brun frola son cou. Zack s'arrêta et regarda Cloud, en voyant son visage d'ange et ses yeux mi-clos, il ne se retint pas, il encercla la taille du blond de ses bras et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, la jeune unité d'infanterie fût quelque peu surpris mais ne repoussa pas son ainé, il ferma entièrement les yeux et se laissa porter par le Soldat. On entendait plus rien dans la salle de bain à partir de ce moment, enfin, rien qui ne ressemble à des paroles.

Pendant ce temps, Tifa était toujours dans son hotel, en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, elle avait appelé ses parents pour leur dire qu'elle était bien arrivé et qu'elle avait revue Cloud. Quand elle eu finit son repas, elle décida de sortir et d'essayer de revoir le blond. Elle marcha donc jusqu'à la tour Shinra, une fois à l'accueil elle demanda le numero de chambre de la recrue Cloud Strife, la réceptioniste lui demanda pourquoi elle voulait savoir ça, Tifa répondit qu'elle était une amie d'enfance et qu'elle aimerait lui parler un peu, la réceptioniste réfléchit une minute et lui indiqua la chambre numéro 546, elle la remercia et alla vers la chambre indiquée. Une fois arrivée devant sa porte, elle frappa, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure, elle était bien décidée à lui faire sa déclaration. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle fût étonnée de ne pas trouver Cloud.

Tifa-Euh...excusez moi de vous dérangez...

Milicien A-Pas de problème, vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Tifa-Je...je cherche quelqu'un.

Milicien A-Qui est ce?

Tifa-Cloud Strife, on m'a dit qu'il dormait ici.

Milicien A-(équarquille les yeux) Strife?! Hé les gars, vous saviez vous que Strife connaissait une fille aussi mignonne?!

Miliciens B et C- Aux dernières nouvelles non.

Tifa-Est ce qu'il est la? Je dois lui parler.

Milicien A-Oui, c'est bien sa chambre, mais il n'est pas ici à l'heure actuelle. Ou il est à votre avis?

Milicien C-A ton avis?! Il est sans le moindre doute dans la chambre de son petit ami.

Tifa-Qu...PETIT AMI?!

Milicien A-Ouep.

Tifa-Qui est ce? Vous connaissez le numéro de sa chambre?

Milicien A-Et bien, il s'agit du 1ère classe Zack Fair, et le numéro de sa chambre c'est 650.

Tifa-Zack Fair? Mais Cloud m'a affirmé que ce n'était qu'un ami...

Milicien B-Il faut croire qu'il vous a menti, cela fait un bon moment qu'ils sont ensemble.

Tifa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle remercia les trois collègues de chambre de Cloud et se dirigea vers celle de Zack, elle ne voulait pas le croire, elle ne voulait pas croire que le jeune homme blond dont elle était éperdument amoureuse soit en couple avec un autre homme. Elle arriva devant la chambre du 1ère classe, elle voulut frapper à la porte mais se résigna, elle posa sa main sur la poignée et l'abaissa, avec étonnement, la porte s'ouvrit (voilà qui résout le mistère «comment Cloud est-il rentré dans la chambre de Zack dans le chapitre 8?», réponse: Zack oublit tout le temps de fermer la porte à clée), elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vît rien, elle s'appréta à repartir, mais, fût arrêter par un léger bruit presque imperceptible, on aurait une légère plainte cela venait de la salle de bain. Elle alla vers la porte entrouverte et jetta un coup d'oeil, elle se figea et son coeur rata un battement à la vue de cette scène.

Cloud-Mmm...ah...nnnh...Zack...

Zack-Nnnh...Cloud...

Zack allait et venait dans le corps de Cloud, qui était accroché à son cou l'embrassant amoureusement. Tifa ne pouvait pas supporter cela, elle se releva et sortit de la chambre en pleurant.

Après plusieurs heures d'ébats amoureux, Zack et Cloud sortirent de la chambre, mais malheureusement il était trop tard pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, le brun décida d'emmener le blond manger dans un bon restaurant. Alors qu'ils marchaient main dans la main, le plus jeune n'était pas très ravis à l'idée de se faire remarquer mais il n'avait pas très envie de contrarier son ainé...pas après le moment qu'il lui avait faire vivre, Cloud apperçu Tifa assise sur un banc, ils s'approchèrent mais remarquèrent qu'elle pleurait. Le blond lacha la main du brun et posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie, celle ci sursauta et se tourna vers lui, elle voulut s'enfuir mais le jeune homme la retint par le bras.

Cloud-Tifa! Qu'est ce que tu as? Pourquoi est ce que tu nous fuit?

Tifa-......

Zack-Tifa...

Tifa-Toi Zack, ferme la!!!

Zack-Pardon?!

Cloud-Tifa, pourquoi est ce que tu lui parle comme ça?!

Tifa-Cloud...je...

Cloud-Mmh?

Tifa-Je...Je vous ai vu tous les deux...

Cloud-Pardon?

Tifa-Je suis venue à la tour pour te voir...mais tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre j'ai demandé à tes camarades s'ils savaient ou tu étais, et ils m'ont dit que tu étais forcement avec ton petit ami, Zack, alors je suis allée jusqu'à sa chambre pour vérifier, la porte était ouverte, alors je suis entrée, et quand j'ai regardé dans la salle de bain...je vous ai vu tous les deux...faire des choses...

Cloud et Zack-QUOI?!

Tifa-Alors, je me suis enfuie, j'étais si embarassée...

Cloud-Zack, pourquoi la porte était-elle ouverte?!

Zack-Ben...je crois que j'ai encore oublié de la fermer...

Cloud-Ah, bah bravo!

Tifa-Je...je suis désolée...

Cloud-Pourquoi tu t'excuses? Tu es tombée sur...ça part pur hasard.

Tifa-Oui...mais je n'avais pas à entrer sans frapper avant...je suis désolée Cloud.

Cloud-Ce n'est pas grave...mais promet moi juste de n'en parler à personne.

Tifa-C'est promis...

Zack-Dis...on peut savoir pourquoi tu cherchais Cloud?

Tifa-Euh...tu peux nous laisser une seconde...

Zack-J'ai compris je reviens tout à l'heure...mais, je te préviens fais quoi que se soit à Cloud et tu es morte.

Sur ce Zack s'éloigna laissant Cloud et Tifa seuls, la jeune fille se tourna vers Cloud et commenca à lui parler.

Tifa-Cloud...ce que je voulais te dire c'est que je...je...je t'aime...depuis toujours.

Cloud-Tifa...je le savait.

Tifa-Hein?

Cloud-Je savais depuis longtemps que tu m'aimais, tu ne fesais même pas l'effort de le cacher.

Tifa-Euh...

Cloud-C'est pas grave...mais par contre, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments. Parce que c'est Zack que j'aime.

Tifa-Cloud...ce n'est pas grave, je suis si heureuse d'avoir enfin réussi à te le dire.

Tifa embrassa Cloud sur la joue et partie, Zack revint et prit son cher blond par la main. Celui ci lui sourit tendrement et lui demanda si c'était toujours d'accord pour le restaurant, le brun aquièca et ils partirent tous les deux.


	15. Epilogue

_**Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange**_

Titre:

Et le démon s'est épris de l'ange

Chapitre:

15. Epilogue

Couple:

ZackxCloud (ILS SONT TROP LOVE!!) (il a de la chance Zack, lui au moins il a la joie de vivre, moi c'est a peine si je peux encore me sentir vivre en ce monde pourri T_T )

Auteur:

ALovesL

Notes:

Zack a toujours tendance à comparer Cloud a un chocobo, et tout la monde a tendance a comparer Zack a un chiot XD.

Mais, personne n'a jamais songé que Cloud pourrait comparer Zack a un démon et lui a un ange ^^.

* * *

Chapitre 15. Epilogue

Les journées passaient, Zack protégait Cloud contre ceux qui lui voulait du mal, Cloud soutenait Zack lors de ses missions. Les gens se moquait toujours autant d'eux, le brun s'en fichait éperdument, le blond n'arrivait pas à ne pas faire attention à se qu'ils disaient. Tifa était rentrée à Nibelheim. Cloud subissait toujours autant les bêtises des autres recrues, Zack en avait sérieusement marre de ses camarades de 1ère classe, joie lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, tristesse quand il étaient séparaient, cela devenait vraiment pesant pour le jeune brun.

Un jour, Zack avait réussi à obtenir un jour de congé, il ne le dit pas à Cloud, et sortit seul de la tour, il revint en début d'après midi. Le brun se dirigea vers la chambre du blond, mais, pour son plus grand bonheur le croisa sur le chemin.

Zack-Cloudy, ça tombe bien je te cherchais.

Cloud-Pour quelle raison?

Zack-J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Cloud-Tu me fais peur avec tes surprises...tu es tellement imprevisible que des fois j'ai peur de me retrouver à l'hôpital...

Zack-Mais non, je t'assure que ça va te plaire.

Cloud-Bon, je te suis...

Zack prit Cloud par la main et l'entraina à sa suite, un peu plus tard, le brun sourit en désignant le grande maison devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés, le blond ne comprenait rien du tout.

Cloud-Je suis censé comprendre quoi? Tu t'es acheté une nouvelle maison?

Zack-Oui et non.

Cloud-C'est à dire?

Zack-Cette maison est pour nous.

Cloud-Pardon?!

Zack-Ca faisait un moment que j'économisait pour pouvoir l'acheter. Désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit. Mais, maintenant je peux te le demander, veux-tu venir vivre avec moi?

Cloud-Zack...je...je ne sais pas quoi dire...

Zack-Commence déjà par répondre à ma question, alors: «oui» ou «non»?

Cloud-............oui(voix très basse)...

Zack-Pardon, j'ai pas entendu.

Cloud-......Oui, c'est d'accord...(rougit)

Zack sourit et entraina Cloud à l'intérieur. Le brun s'était déjà occupé de la décoration et du meublier. Le salon avait un tapisserie blanche, au milieu de la pièce un grande table, avec quatre chaises, un peu plus au fond deux divans, un télévision, dans la pièce à côté, la cuisine, très simple. A l'étage, il y avait deux chambre, une contenant un lit double et l'autre deux lits simples, chacune étaient relié à une salle de bain appropriées. Cloud se dit que Zack avait du passé beaucoup de temps pour faire tout cela, mais, il se demanda pourquoi il y avait deux chambres, le blond se retourna vers le brun avec la peur d'avoir comprit.

Cloud-Zack...pourquoi y a-t-il deux chambres alors qu'on est que tous les deux?

Zack-Ben...euh....

Cloud-....Ah...non non non non non...il n'en est pas question Zack.

Zack-Méeuh, pourquoi?

Cloud-Primo: je suis un garçon donc t'auras beau attendre ce ne sera pas possible, deuxio: on est encore un peu jeunes pour élever des enfants.

Zack-Mais, au pire on en adoptera et on demandera à Aerith de les garder lorsqu'on sera au travaille...

Cloud-Fait pas de chichi, c'est non.

Zack-Bon...bah en attendant d'avoir l'age...on pourrait dire que c'est une chambre d'ami au cas ou on aurait de la visite.

Cloud-Tu vois que tu peux être raisonnable.

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire, Zack avait déjà emménagé ses affaires dans la maison, il ne restait plus que celles de Cloud. Le blond retourna dans sa chambre et boucla ses valises sous les regards étonnés de ses camarades, ils regrettaient un peu de voir partir leur souffre douleur préféré. Le brun aida le cadet à s'installer. Un peu plus tard quand tout fût en place, ils s'assirent sur l'un des deux divans et se reposèrent épuisés par tout ce travaille mais en particulier par tous les aller et venues qu'ils avaient effectuer.

Ils étaient bien dans leur nouveau chez eux, et ils restèrent la et vivèrent leur amour jusqu'à la fin.

The End

Note de l'auteur: Et voilà comment ce termine cette histoire, je sais que ça fini un peu tirer par les cheveux mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux, bon j'epère de tout mon coeur que cela vous a plu et à très bientôt. ^^


End file.
